Bring on the Banshee
by Natalia Natale
Summary: Sam and Dean's next case leads them to the grittiest, most crowded place where almost no one can survive....
1. New York, New York

**Bring On The Banshee**

Summary: Takes place after 'Vengeance'. I highly suggest reading that one first to further appreciate Jade Carrigan. Sam and Dean Winchester go to the dirtiest, most grittiest of places. The place where almost no one can survive...

**Chapter One**

**New York City, February 2006**

In New York City, there was always something happening. Especially on weekends at the club scenes.

It truly was the City That Never Slept. The lights were all on, and the skyscrapers towered over the traffic crowding the streets below.

Particularly, there was one club in the Hell's Kitchen area of New York City called Club Pentacle that had quite an interesting Saturday night.

Greg Finnigan was a twenty-one year old man, celebrating life in college--and life with hot college chicks in the club. Music was blasting and he was drinking shots with his pals.

Greg was just having some innocent fun. He kept catching the glance of a blonde woman across the bar with light blue eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. She was wearing a rather revealing pink top and black party pants. On her feet were black boots with a five-inch heel.

"You should go for her, man," said one of his friends, "she's hot, and doesn't look like she has a boyfriend here."

"Ya really think I should?" asked Greg, his Irish accent heavy.

"Dude, go for it!" his friend punched him lightly on the arm, "Who knows, maybe you'll get _more _than just her number, eh, eh?" he raised his eyebrows at the others, who whooped and raised their drinks high in the air.

Greg shrugged and rose to his feet, walking past the dancefloor and sitting beside the girl at the bar.

"Excuse me, miss, can I...buy you a drink?" asked Greg, waving the bartender towards them.

She giggled, "Sure."

"Two bottles of Guinness, please." Greg said to the bartender. Soon the two bottles arrived. Those two bottles turned into doubled. Then tripled. Soon Greg Finnagan was so drunk he was unable to stand.

The woman, however, seemed completely unfazed by the alcohol. She leaned forward and whispered, "What do you say we head out to the afterparty, huh?"

"Where's the aft--par--tay?" Greg's speech slurred.

"At my body." she grinned.

Greg, for the life of him, could not remember this girl's name. But nevertheless, he headed over to her place...wherever the hell that was. The walk over was a blur to Greg. The only thing he remembered was stumbling into an apartment and being thrown on a bed.

"You sure are strong missy." he slurred as she removed his shirt.

"You have no idea." she whispered, removing his pants.

Greg watched her as she removed her blouse and she began to kiss him. First gently, then forcefully. A little too forceful, thought Greg. Nevertheless, he let her continue. He closed his eyes. He felt her looking at him and he opened his eyes.

His eyes widened and he immediately sobered up as he let out a scream.

The New York night however, cruelly remained unshaken by the piercing scream.

------

A loud horn blared loudly, ordering the traffic to move faster on the highway.

Another horn blared.

Then another.

Soon it was a chorus of horns blaring as Sunday morning came upon the highway leading to New York City.

"God, I hate traffic," mumbled Dean Winchester as he slammed his free hand onto the horn, yelling, "Come on, dammit, MOVE!"

"Relax," Sam Winchester rolled his eyes as he remained calm in the passenger's seat, "it's New York, for God's sake, it's always packed here."

"Yeah, well, maybe we _should've _stayed in Jersey...MOVE, DAMMIT!" Dean yelled, then sighed impatiently, "Remind me why we're even here."

"Because," Sam said simply, "strange occurances have been happening in New York's club scene."

"Yeah, it's 'cause people get drunk, Sammy," Dean was incredibly grumpy from not only driving all night, but also because of this damn traffic.

"No," Sam snapped, "these occurances can't be explained. This sounds like another job for us, that's why we're here, Dean."

Dean honked the horn again.

"You know, at that rate, you're going to break the damn thing," Sam replied.

"I really don't give a--!"

A horn blared behind the Impala.

Dean honked back and poked his head out the open window, yelling, "Blow it up your--!" he honked his horn purposely as Sam rolled his eyes.

------

The Impala pulled into an underground parking lot. Dean turned off the ignition and leaned back. Sam looked around. Where the hell were they? As if on cue, answering Sam's question, a parking attendant walked up.

"May I help you sir?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah, I need to park this car for about a week. How much would that be?" asked Dean.

"650 bucks for the week," answered the parking attendant almost immediately.

"Dude, that's expensive. Let's just park in the street. We can find a hotel from there." replied Sam to Dean, who began taking out the credit card with the name _Randy Smith._

"Too risky. Alternate side. My ass is not getting up every morning to move the car somewhere. It's too friggin cold." answered Dean, giving the guy the card and smiling.

"Dude, how are we supposed to get around?" Sam asked. If they couldn't drive the Impala around the city, how else would they travel?!

**Done. I'll update soon.**


	2. Of Train Rides and Lucky Charms

**Chapter Two**

"This is a Bronx bound 2 Express train, the next stop is 42nd Street, Times Square." the loudspeaker blared out, and it was soon followed by another voice.

"Stand clear of the closing doors please." The doors closed with two beeps.

_Boop. Boop._

Sam turned as the train pulled out of 34th Street. He rolled his eyes, and the train chugged along. Dean looked around and caught the glance of a girl sitting on the train and he smiled at her when she looked his way. Sam smacked him on the arm.

"Dude, I thought things were okay between you and Jade." Sam grunted, annoyed.

"They are," replied Dean, still smiling his chesire grin, "But she's in Salem and we're in New York."

"Dude, where are your--!" Sam was about to scold him, however the loudspeaker announced the obvious, cutting him off.

"This is 42nd Street, Times Square," it blared again

"Dean, we get off here." Sam said, practically dragging him out of the train.

The platform and the station were crowded with people. Somehow, Sam and Dean manuevered there way out of the large station and out onto the street which like the station was packed with native New Yorkers and tourists. Both of the brothers looked at each other, wide-eyed and amazed at how busy New York City really was.

"Aren't you glad we came here?" asked Dean sarcastically.

"Shut up and let's find a hotel," Sam snapped, "Stay close, Dean. I can lose you in this crowd."

"Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand?" Dean retorted as they began walking onto Seventh Avenue. He bumped head onto a brunette.

"Well, hello there." he said, amazed at her beauty.

"Excuse me," she answered coldly and abruptly as she disappeared into the massive crowd.

"Rude," mumbled Dean.

The two soon found themselves in the heart of Times Square and standing in the center of it, on a triangular sidewalk that divided Broadway and Seventh, was a man who seemed to be standing in his underwear and boots with a cowboy hat on his head and holding a guitar. They crossed in front of the Naked Cowboy and Dean had to stop and stare.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam turned.

"I dare you. I dare you to try and pull that off." Dean remarked, grinning.

"Oh come on, Dean, it's February," Sam answered, annoyed. It was cold and Sam's hands were beginning to become numb. Part of him kind of felt bad for the poor Naked Cowboy, he must've been freezing cold.

"I double dare ya," snickered Dean, following Sam.

The two arrived in front of a hotel and looked up at it. This wasn't their average motel or shitty hotel. This was the real thing. Without another word, the two rushed into the hotel and to the front desk. Within fifteen minutes, the two were in there room. They were lucky someone had just checked out. Dean crashed on the bed closest to the door as Sam opened up the newspaper he picked up in the lobby.

"Dude, check this out," Sam said, holding up the paper to the front page.

"I'm hearing voices. But I don't know where they're coming from," chanted Dean into the pillow, pretending not to hear Sam.

"Dean! Come on, one minute, just take a look at the headline!" Sam replied.

Dean picked up his head and looked at the newspaper Sam was holding, "'Hell's Kitchen is Cooking...with murder'." Dean read the headline out loud.

"There was another murder last night," Sam replied, "I think we should investigate."

"_I_ think we should take a nap and talk about this in two hours," Dean answered, his head slamming back down onto the pillow.

"Dean, come on. He was killed earlier this morning. You know we only have a limited time to see the body before the family steps in."

"I have been stuck in traffic for the past three hours. I have not slept. I have not ate. Neither have you. 2 hours is all I ask."

"We are not in some hick town Dean. Things move a lot faster here." Sam said

"I take offense to that...we came from some hick town." Dean retorted then grunted. He had to admit Sam was right. New York was new to them and it was a faster place. He got up from the bed and looked at him.

"You owe me. Let's go."

------

"Dr...Evans, you want to see the body of Greg Finnigan?" asked the woman at the front desk in the hospital. "There was someone here earlier already."

"That was my associate. I need to see the body myself." Dean answered in a serious tone.

Sam stood on the side watching him try to finnagle himself into the morgue to examine the body. Anyone could do it, but Sam had to admit, Dean made it look like an art form. Before long and after smiling a lot, the two were standing in the morgue.

"That took long enough." Dean retorted standing there

"Dr.Evans...where did you get that from?"

"Chad Everett. He was my idol." Dean answered beginning to walk down the rows that held the dead. He lifted up the sheet and made a face. "That's not him."

"Can we hurry this up Dean?" Sam asked

"Sammy, you were the one who wanted to come here. We could be in a nice warm bed right now sleeping." Dean remarked then said, "I found him, he's right here." Dean lifted up the sheet and grimaced.

Sam looked over his brother's shoulder and he too grimaced.

"Ouch," they both replied at the same time

"What on God's green earth happened to this guy?" asked Sam.

On the slab lay Greg Finnigan, his body barely damaged, except for the purple marks on his neck, the dried blood from his ears and...he was missing his manhood. Both brothers without thinking looked down at themselves making sure there manhood still was there. Dean had no idea what could have done such a thing to this man as did Sam. This was not familiar to them. They had to check their father's journal again.

"Looks like something was after his lucky charms." remarked Dean in a fake Irish accent.

"Dude," Sam replied, grossed out, "That is so wrong. SO wrong."


	3. Faithful!

**Bring On The Banshee**

Chapter Three 

Back at the hotel, Sam put their dad's journal down and huffed. Dean looked up at him from the laptop.

"Sammy, find anything?" he asked.

"Not a thing," Sam answered, "What about you?"

"Before Greg Finnigan it was Tom O'Hara on Thursday, then before that, Mike O'Grady the Saturday before." Dean said.

Sam looked at him quizzically and replied, "They're all Irish."

Dean spoke, nodding, "It looks like it. But why?"

Sam shrugged and questioned, "Banshee?"

"Banshees are Irish folklore," Dean said, getting up and collapsing on the bed, "But last time I checked they come from Ireland. This isn't Ireland."

"I don't know..." Sam answered, "maybe you should ask Jade. Isn't she Iri--!"

Dean cut him off quickly, "No. She's probably busy."

Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "With what?"

Dean shrugged, "Stuff. Witch stuff."

Sam retorted, "Wait a minute, when was your last conversation with her?"

Dean looked away and mumbled, "A month."

Sam leaned in, "Bro, I can't hear you. How long?"

Dean rolled over on his side facing away from Sam, "A month, okay?" he proclaimed

"A month?" Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I thought everything was okay."

"So did I." Dean replied.

"What did you say Dean?" Sam said knowingly.

"Why does it always have to be my fault?"

"Because, it just does." Sam replied.

"Okay, I just said uh...I uh...needed my space."

"Space?" Sam questioned, "Or time with other chicks?" he rephrased his question.

"When was the last time you saw me with a chick?" Dean retorted back angrily.

Sam thought out loud, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you with a chick since--!"

Dean cut him off again sharply, "Jade, yeah."

Sam leaned back and laughed, "You've been...oh, my God. Faithful?" he teased, "Dean Winchester, faithful. Mark this in your calendars, everyone, this is a momentous occasion!"

"I've done it before." Dean mumbled.

"Yeah. Right. Okay." Sam sounded like he didn't believe him.

"I have. You just were in school at the time." Dean answered. Before Sam could retort back, he said dismissively, "Let's take a nap, grab some grub and talk about the case later."

"Or we can just call Jade and--!" Sam stopped once he heard Dean making a snoring sound.

Sam knew Dean did not snore. It was just his way of dismissing the topic. The fact that Dean hadn't spoken to Jade in a month bothered Sam. He liked Jade. She was perfect for his older brother. Sam had to admit, Dean seemed a lot happier in the past few months than he had in a while. During the late night hours, Sam could hear Dean talking to her. But as of late, the phone calls had stopped, and Sam had been too caught up in the supernatural to notice.

Meanwhile, on the other bed, Dean's eyes were still open. He was waiting for Sam to fall asleep. Of all the things for this supernatural thing to be, a banshee...something Irish. Something that reminded him of Jade. Sam had mentioned it was a month, was he right? It felt like longer, much longer. Dean peered over at the other bed and saw Sam fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled on his back. He flipped open his cell and scrolled down the list of contacts till he reached her name.

_Jade._

He pushed the send button and it began to ring. Were his hands shaking? _Nah_...thought Dean, _I'm not a chick_. After numerous rings, it finally went into voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Jade. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Blessed be."

_Beep._

Dean's mouth opened prepared to say something, but no words came out. He closed his phone shut.


	4. I Swear to Drunk I'm Not God

**Bring On The Banshee**

Chapter Four

"So how did you sleep?" Sam asked Dean over steak and beer at Applebee's.

Dean was in mid-chew when he answered, "Slept alright. You?"

"Slept pretty good..." Sam trailed as he watched Dean eat. Dean didn't sleep. He could see it in his face. "You sure about that?" he asked him.

"Yeah..." Dean said taking a sip of the beer he ordered, "So, any thoughts about the banshee thing...?"

"I still think we should call Jade." Sam probed. There was a method to Sam's madness, he wanted to see his brother's reaction at the name again.

"You're really pushing it aren't you?" preened Dean, "Let it go. We're on our own on this."

"I don't understand why you can't just pick up the phone and call her. Even if it's to ask about this. I'm not asking you to call and profess your love for her," Sam answered.

"Well, why hasn't she called me, huh?" Dean retorted, upset, "It takes two to tango, doesn't it? So why don't you preach to her?"

He threw down his napkin and got up.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'll be at the bar." muttered Dean.

"Which bar? There's a million bars in the city." Sam asked nervously.

Dean pointed straight ahead, "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll be over there. At that bar."

Dean stomped off and sat on the bar stool. The female bartender strutted over and leaned over the counter.

"What can I get 'cha handsome?" she asked flirtatiously.

Dean smiled and answered, "Surprise me." he winked back at her.

"Can you handle it?" she asked.

"I can handle anything." Dean answered.

"I like a man that can handle anything. Long Island Iced Tea right up."

Dean looked back at Sam who was still sitting at the table alone reading their dad's journal. He huffed. Dean could never be angry at Sam for too long. Dean turned back to the bar and called the bartender over.

"Hey sweetheart, make that two."

Sam was engrossed in the journal when he heard a cough and he looked up. There stood Dean with two drinks.

"Uh, Sammy, you gonna leave me standing here like a waiter or are you gonna take this?" asked Dean.

"Huh, Oh. That's for me?"

"Yes, Samantha," retorted Dean

"Thanks, Dean." Sam answered, grabbing the drink from his brother's left hand. He looked at it inquisitively as Dean sat down across from him again. "Dude, what is this?" he asked. He had never seen it before, even back when he used to drink with Jess.

"Uh, Brenda said it was Long Island Iced Tea." Dean shrugged and took a sip.

Sam did likewise, and once he swallowed he made a face and put it down and coughed, "Whoa, this stuff is good, but what's in this?"

"I dunno, but what are you talking about, Sam? These are nothing." Dean retorted before downing the remainder of his drink in one gulp. He looked at his brother's drink, "You finishing that?"

"Nah, its good. But too strong." Sam said, shaking his head.

"You're such a chick at times," Dean snatched his drink and downed it just as quickly as the last one.

Sam could only shake his head, "Dean, are you sure you're not drinking those too fast?"

"Please," Dean answered, "This is nothing."

After a long conversation about the banshee and two more Long Island Iced Teas later, Dean began to slur in his speech. By the third drink, Dean was completely intoxicated.

"So, as I was sayin', I'm not gonna call...uh...wha's her name...Judy?"

Sam (who was perfectly sober) couldn't believe his eyes, "...Dude, her name's Jade." he corrected. Sam suddenly remembered what exactly was in Long Island Iced Tea. He remembered Jess drank it once. Five different, and very strong, types of liquor. Now how many did Dean have...?

...Holy crap.

"Oh...pretty name. She cute?"

"Dean, you're drunk, okay, let's get outta here." Sam replied.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God," Dean slurred.

Sam sighed, exasperated, "Jesus Christ," he muttered, placing a hand over his eyes.

Dean widened his eyes as the alcohol talked for him, "_You're _Jesus Christ? So I _am _God? Holy...hey, I made Adam and Eve!!!"

Suddenly, Dean stood up on the table and threw his hands up in the air as he yelled,

"Hey, everybody, I made Adam and Eve!!!!"

People stared at him like he was weird. Poor Sam had to duck down and pretend not to know his drunk--no, more like crashed--brother.

"I sure did! I even made the world in seven days!!!!! Whoo!!! I think we all should celebrate!! Drinks on me!!!"

Everyone cheered, even though they were all wigged out.

Dean leapt off the table, stumbling a little, and grabbed Sam's arm, "C'mon, Jesus, let's blow this joint!!"

Sam could only stare in shock.

------

Sam was fast asleep on his back, exhausted from having to carry the weight of his own older brother back to the hotel. The people at the front desk looked at him strangely, then asked if he needed help. Sam politely declined, although he had to take the elevator...which was crowded with people.

Dean was staring at his brother, still on cloud nine. He grinned a dopey grin and got up, ran to the bathroom, and did his business. His eyes caught a glimpse of the Barbasol shaving cream the people had placed in the bathroom the day before. Suddenly, his dopey grin widened and he finished using the bathroom, washing his hands with water and toothpaste and grabbing the Barbasol can.

As he quietly exited the bathroom, Dean looked at the can in the darkness. Was it beer? A new kind?

Dean looked at it, and tried opening it like opening a beer can. Suddenly, he pressed on something, and white cream was sprayed in his face.

He dabbed a finger in the cream and looked at it. Then, he looked at Sam. Then back at the shaving cream.

His dopey grin changed into an evil grin.

"Hee...why don't you try the new beer, Sammy?" he whispered, tiptoeing towards his brother. He stumbled a few times, but he managed to make it quietly. He opened up Sam's hand, and sprayed some of the cream on his palm.

Dean looked around, and noticed a feather duster. The maid must have left it there.

_Wait...does that mean the maid's still here...? Wow...she's hot..._

Dean picked up the feather duster and brushed it lightly on Sam's face.

Sam grunted and slammed his hand on his face.

Dean chuckled as he stirred, and he tiptoed back to his bed...or what he _thought _was his bed. Instead he ended up on the floor as Sam turned on the light.

"Huh...? What the...?" Sam noticed the cream on his face, then his brother's unconscious body on the floor, and then he yelled out,

"DEEEEEEAAANNNNN!!!!"


	5. Sam Goes it Alone

**Bring On The Banshee**

Chapter Five

Dean's eyes opened and his eyes wandered the room. Where the hell was he? Realizing that he was on the floor, he got up quickly then wound up laying down again. His head was killing him. What the hell was that noise? The bathroom door opened and out stepped Sam, who leaned over Dean.

"Good morning sunshine," he said sarcastically, grinning, "how ya feeling this morning?"

Dean grunted, "Like shit."

"Good." Sam answered, "Can you hurry up and shower? We've got work to do."

"Sam, I can't move. I--!"

"Have a hangover." he finished for Dean.

"What happened, Sammy? I had the second Iced Tea and then I don't remember what happened..."

"You declared that you were God." Sam shrugged as he put on his shirt. "That's all."

"Sam, why aren't you upset?" asked Dean, finally sitting up

"Because it happened and that's it. Let's get ready and go to check out where the victims last hung out."

"Where did they hang out?"

"Club Pentacle."

Dean retorted, "Oh, that screams out Supernatural." he snickered, then grunted, "Ah... little brother, you have to go without me."

---------

Sam arrived at Club Pentacle on Eighth Avenue and 48th Street about fifteen minutes later. He was annoyed that Dean left him alone to do this, but then again, Dean looked like he was in no shape to go question people. Sam had left him in the room to sleep off his hangover.

So there stood Sam, alone and cold and staring at the last place the three Irish men ever stepped into. The club looked closed, but nevertheless, Sam knocked on the door and waited. Two minutes turned to five minutes, then turned into ten. Sam's fingers were numb from the cold.

Sam thought to himself, _Maybe no one's here, it is Monday after all. And its friggin cold. Gotta pick up gloves on the way back._

To no avail, Sam turned away from the club ready to leave, when the door opened and a feminine voice called out.

"Hey, can I help you?"

Sam turned to come face to face with a red-headed girl. She looked around his age and suddenly, he was happy that his brother was not there with him, as this girl was very attractive. Realizing he was staring, he finally spoke.

"Yes, I'm..." shrugging his shoulders, breathing, he finished, "Sam...a reporter for the Daily News."

She replied briskly, "All can I say is that Club Pentacle had no part in the deaths of these young men."

"I understand that..." Sam continued, "Would you know of what did? Or why?"

She looked at him and, noticing the chatter in his voice, motioned him in, "Come in, you look cold."

A few minutes later, Sam was sitting in one of the banquets with the redhead named Emma. She handed him a hot cup of coffee and Sam had to admit, it really thawed him out. While he sat and sipped, she explained her theory.

"Maybe it's a scorned college girl. Maybe its a soroity gone wrong. Really wrong."

"Did any of the deaths occur here at the club?" asked Sam.

"No. I'm the bartender on Saturday nights. This place has too many people for that to happen. Too many witnesses." she answered assuredly, then she paused, "...Can I tell you something...you know, off the record?"

Sam leaned forward and nodded, "Sure, off the record."

Emma looked around, making sure they were alone, and spoke in a quiet confidential tone, "I saw both Mike O'Grady and Greg Finnigan, both Saturdays. They were both by the bar with their friends, doing shots, drinking beer." her voice shook as she looked over at the bar.

Sam followed her gaze and could practically see them himself, then he motioned to her. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" he inquired.

"They were just with their friends having a great time. But, I did notice Greg look over at the other side of the bar at a girl. This girl was different, she wasn't with anyone. No girlfriends, no man...now, girls don't come into clubs alone. New Yorkers know that. Greg approached her and they were drinking Guinness and she seemed unfazed by the booze. He got plastered though. When I looked back at the two, they were gone."

"You said you also saw Mike O'Grady? Did he leave with that same girl?"

"No, he left with a black haired girl." answered Emma.

"So it may be a scorned college girl thing." Sam said, though deep down he wasn't sure, and with what he and Dean saw the day before, he knew that wasn't the case.

"Sam, it was two different girls, but I noticed something." Emma said, looking at him.

"What did you notice?"

"The black haired girl was alone too. No friends." Emma answered, "And she had a hypnotic stare, and just like the girl that left with Greg Finnigan and like the other girl, she was unfazed by alcohol."

"Emma, are you okay?" Sam noticed her shaking.

"I don't know if I can handle it happening again." Emma answered truthfully, "...that's all I know. Please don't mention this to my boss, I can get fired and I have children to feed."

She touched his hand to implore a point, "Please."

Sam nodded, "I won't say a word." He tapped her hand to answer her plea, "I actually would like to come in on Saturday if that's alright with you. To see if I could get down to the bottom of this."

"Sure, that's okay. Actually, why don't you come in on Thursday night? I just happen to be working this Thursday instead of Saturday. Bring your friends." Emma smiled.

"No problem." Sam answered, "Thanks a lot."

About ten minutes later, Sam exited Club Pentacle with fresh information and yes, gloves from Emma, to tell his hungover brother. He passed a gag shop on the way back to the hotel and he stopped, looking at two interesting items he wanted to purchase.

Sam grinned evilly.


	6. Bring on the Ladies

**Bring On The Banshee**

Chapter Six

There she was, dressed in that gorgeous black lace lingerie. Her hair was down and it was tousled and wild as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Dean could only grin. Slowly she sauntered over to him and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Jade...why didn't you call me sooner?" he heard himself ask.

"I missed you, Dean." Jade answered seductively, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh really now?" he asked, "Just how much?"

"Let me show y--!"

A horn suddenly blew and snapped Dean out of his wonderful dream jumping out of his bed. The hangover that was in the process of being cured, was now back with a vengeance. He opened his eyes to see Sam standing by the doorway, holding a bag in one hand and a blowhorn in the other.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMMY!?" yelled Dean whimpering.

Sam laughed, "Oh...I thought it was air freshner." he put the bag down gently, "I bought bagels and coffee."

"Gee, thanks." Dean said sarcastically, laying down

Sam opened the shade of the window letting the winter sunlight seep in. Dean covered his eyes with the pillow.

"Just what the hell are you trying to do Sam?"

"I'm trying to wake you up. Its almost one o'clock already and daylights wasting."

"Cripes Sammy, what was with the blowhorn?"

Sam sat on the bed across from him and leaned in, "Dean, last night, drunk or not, you declared war."

"And how could I do that? I passed out!"

"You put shaving cream in my hand and made my face itch. I had shaving cream all over my face." Sam said trying to stay calm, but suddenly couldn't when he realized Dean was laughing.

"God Sammy, I need to be drunk more often. That was priceless, if only I remembered it." A wave of energy washed over him and he got out of bed and he said, "I'm taking a shower."

"But the bagels..." trailed Sam.

"Save me a plain one." answered Dean as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

Sam grabbed the bag with the bagels and took out a sesame seed one. Just as he began to cut it open with a plastic knife, Dean's cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. Sam stared at it for a second, then went to grab it before it hit the floor. He looked at the window to see who was calling.

_Jade_

Sam looked up and heard the water run. He picked up.

"Hello?" he asked

"Dean?" came the familiar voice at the other end

"No. It's Sam..." Sam trailed, "Jade is that you?"

"Yeah Sam. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alright..." Sam thought quickly and grinned as he blurted out, "But Dean..."

Jade answered almost immediately, "What about him? Is he okay? Because he tried to call me last night."

"Last night? Really?" Sam asked peering over to make sure Dean wasn't able to hear. "Well, he's been kinda down lately. I mean really down."

Sam then got up and headed toward the bathroom door. He quietly opened the door hearing the water run.

"Jade I think you should hear this." Sam said seriously sticking in the cell phone so she could hear...

Dean was singing a song by Metallica in the shower. "Sanitarium, leave me be!" he sang off-key.

On the end of the cell phone, Jade listened in horror. He wasn't someone she'd let sing lullabys to. She then said, "Sam, what happened?"

Sam closed the door and walked back toward the bed, "We're in New York City after this supernatural thing."

"What supernatural thing?" questioned Jade

"We think it's a banshee," said Sam going back into business mode, he then said quietly, "Dean is well, depressed. I don't like the way he's looking at buildings. Last night, he drank and he couldn't stop talking about you." Sam knew it was a slight overexaggeration, but hey, from what he walked in on earlier, with Dean sleeping with that big grin on his face, he couldn't be so sure. And when Jade had mentioned he called last night...he knew for certain.

"Oh, my God. Should I come to New York?" questioned Jade, biting her lip worriedly.

"It would make Dean happy, I'm sure of it." Sam prodded.

"I'll take the next train down."

"Jade, isn't it quicker by plane?"

"Well, yeah I guess so." sounded Jade, unsure, "I'll be there in the morning. I'll fly into Laguardia."

Sam heard the water turn off at that moment and he had only a few seconds to finalize it.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up. You can call me. You have my number."

"Sure. Thanks, Sam." she answered with a smile.

"Oh, no problem. Anything for my big brother." Sam said as he hung up.

He quickly went through Dean's recent calls and deleted Jade's name, putting the phone down just as Dean re-entered the room fully dressed. He looked at Sam quizzically.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, looking down at the sliced bagel which Sam cut, "You planning to let this sit here?"

"Uh, no." Sam answered, averting his gaze to the ceiling, "So, uh...I spoke to someone at Club Pentacle."

"Ah, you did? What'd you find out?" asked Dean, sipping the coffee and still looking at Sam in suspicion.

"Well, Emma..." Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

"Oh, you're on a first name basis with a chick?" Dean mocked, "Did you get her number?"

"Uh, no." snapped Sam, "Anyway, Emma said she saw both Greg Finnigan and Mike O'Grady the two Saturdays with two females. Both females were alone."

"Really?" Dean asked, "Alone?"

"No one in New York goes to clubs alone." Sam answered, "She said they weren't the same girl. But they had a hypnotic stare. Which would make them supernatural."

"Definetly supernatural." said Dean, nodding in agreement.

"So, we are going to the club Thursday night. Emma is working."

"Ah, free booze. I like. I like it alot." Dean nodded in agreement with a grin.

"Dean, didn't you have enough booze already?" asked Sam

"Really? I didn't think so." Dean retorted, "So what do we do till Thursday?"

"Well we can research the banshee...after all..." Sam trailed, "We _are_ on our own on this."

Dean shrugged and said, "I guess so."

Sam fought his urge to grin.

-------

The two brothers found themselves at the New York Public Library on East 42nd Street. Sam was on the computer researching, while Dean was scanning dusty old books. He let out a loud cough. Someone shushed him and shot him a dirty look. Dean shot him one back. New Yorkers were rude. Dean paused as he stared down at the page wide eyed.

_Banshees are frequently dressed in white and often have long, fair hair which they brush with a silver comb, a detail scholar Patricia Lysaght attributes to confusion with local __mermaid__myths__. This comb detail is also related to the centuries-old traditional romantic Irish story that, if you ever see a comb lying on the ground in Ireland, you must never pick it up, or the banshees (or mermaids - stories vary), having placed it there to lure unsuspecting humans, will spirit such gullible humans away. Other stories portray banshees as dressed in green or black with a grey cloak._

Sam and Dean turned toward each other shouting out at the same time.

"DUDE!"

"Shhhhhhh!"came the chorus of people shushing them. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in.

"Sammy, this is all wrong. If it was a banshee, she'd be in white and blonde and somehow a comb would be involved." Dean whispered.

"Well, maybe it evolved somehow with the generation." replied Sam in a low tone, "Maybe now it shapeshifts."

"Shapeshifts?" Dean leaned back, "Like what shapeshifted into me?"

"Sorta." Sam answered, "Only this one changes into women."

"I wish we really could be sure." Dean muttered, and as if knowing what Sam was about to say, he quickly said, "No, we are not calling Jade. Got it?"

Sam could only turn away and grin. War of the Winchester brothers, Sam-2, Dean-1.

------

"Why in the world would you want another drink?" asked Sam, exasperated, "Didn't you have enough yesterday?"

Dean smiled, "Oh, I can never have enough Sammy."

The two brothers entered a bar that night after dinner. They had 48 hours to kill and from what Sam could tell, Dean wanted to drink until Thursday. But that, would come to an end tommorow when Jade arrived. Oh how he wished he had a camera...wait..._Dean has a camera phone..., _thought Sam with a small grin. Now all Sam had to do was keep Dean out of trouble and away from chicks. But when Sam looked over at the bar, he knew it wouldn't be the easiest.

"I am Inga, and this is Helga."

Dean smiled, "Twins?"

"Yes we are. We come from Sweden." answered Inga, with her Swedish accent

"Well, I'm Dean and I just landed in heaven." Dean smiled, "Can I buy you two drinks?"

Sam needed to revert to desperate measures and he realized he was carrying a whoopie cushion from the gag shop earlier. There was Dean, talking to the twins over beers. Well, at least he wasn't having Long Island Iced Tea again. Dean walked with the girls over to Sam.

"Sammy, I'd like to introduce you to Inga and Helga." Dean grinned, "They're twins and they're Swedish."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Dean, can I speak to you...privately?" asked Sam, quickly hiding the whoopie cushion behind his back.

"Sure. Ladies, I'll be over there." Dean pointed, "Don't miss me too much."

Sam dragged Dean towards the other end of the bar. He folded his arms. Dean shrugged.

"What?" he asked grudgingly

"Whatever happened to faithful?" Sam inquired, purposely going in front of the stool Dean was going to sit on.

"What happens in New York stays in New York." answered Dean.

"Isn't it what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?" Sam asked, carefully slipping the whoopee cushion under the bar cushion.

"Whatever." answered Dean, "There are two beautiful women over there. One for each of us. If you would just be open minded."

"You don't even know them Dean."

"I know that they are from Sweden, that they're twins and that their names are Inga and Helga. That's all I need to know." Dean went to sit down.

Sam backed off, putting his hands up, "Fine. Do what you want. But I don't want you to miss out on a good thing with someone who does care about you for a one night stand."

"For chrissakes Sam, look--there twins." Dean finally sat back on the chair.

A loud noise filled the bar. Everyone turned, including the twins who made a face of disgust. Dean blushed in horror and looked over at Sam who was laughing.

"What are you trying to do to me, Sammy?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm trying to keep you in line." Sam said, still laughing.

"I don't need a babysitter, thank you very much. Why don't you go back to the hotel room and watch that video you were watching a few weeks back?" Dean retorted, "Don't wait up."

"You really mean that, Dean?" asked Sam, appalled that he even mentioned that movie he was watching last week.

"Yeah I do." Dean answered flatly.

Sam walked out of the bar and began walking up the block in the direction of the hotel. He took out his gloves and crossed the street.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, Dean was trying to get the twins.

"Aw, c'mon girls, that was a joke by my brother." Dean pleaded.

"That was gross." replied Inga.

"Yeah, disgusting." answered Helga.

"It's gonna be a good night, c'mon!" Dean pleaded again

"No, thank you." they answered as they walked out.

"Oh, nooooo!!" Dean put his head in his hands, pouting, and sitting on the stool carefully this time, "Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea?" he asked the bartender.

"Coming right up." the bartender said.

Dean went through his phone looking for Sam's number. But he came upon someone else. His chesire grin returned.

"Sarah..." he wickedly chuckled, "Sammy, it's payback time."

He dialed the number and waited. And waited. Finally a female voice came on the other end.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sarah, it's Dean."

"Dean? Oh hey! How are you? How's Sam?"

"He's good." Dean answered, "Listen, we're in New York City this week working a case, but we got a few days to kill. I kinda want to surprise Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to come down."

"Absolutely," Sarah answered without hesitation, "I'll take the Metro North in the morning. I'll be at Grand Central Station at about 10 AM."

"No problem," answered Dean, finally receiving his Long Island Iced Tea and sipping it.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know Sammy will be so surprised. See you tommorow."

Dean ended the call with a smile of victory. Sam would pay for that whoopie cushion incident. No one makes Dean Winchester look like an ass. No one.


	7. What a Womanizer

**Bring On The Banshee**

**Chapter Seven**

As Sam was walking back to the hotel and Dean was downing his Long Island Iced Tea, at a Hell's Kitchen bar nearby, sat Harry Mulligan, a 24 year old irish exchange student. He was pouring his relationship woes over a few beers. The bartender walked over and leaned in.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing on that beer?" he asked

Harry chuged the last bit in the glass and pushed it towards the bartender. "Lemme have another."

"Harry, they way your going, you're not going to be able to walk home."

"Whaddya talking about?"questioned Harry"I'm not even studdering or slurring. Another one if you please."

"whatever you want Harry."the bartender shrugged and went over to get him another beer.

While Harry waited for his next glass, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see from which direction it came from. There was only 2 patrons in the bar besides Harry and neither had the capacity to stare at Harry. Both were drunk beyond words. He felt the stare become stronger and he looked outside. There stood a woman with red hair and blue eyes. Harry rubbed his eyes and could swear that maybe what the bartender said was true, he had indeed too much to drink. But when he looked up again, she still stood outside, this time walking down the block.

The bartender turned with the glass of Guiness towards Harry.

"Harry? Where'd you go?"

Harry followed her down the street through groups of people, but somehow managed to keep her within sight. For some reason, Harry could not explain, it was as if she was leading him somewhere. A place that Harry could not figure out. He followed the beautiful girl down a side street, where she finally stood..still staring blankly at him. He walked up to her and kissed her. Harry didn't know why he felt compelled to kiss her, hell he didn't even know her. She pressed him against the side of the building and kissed him back passionate and roughly.

"Being a wee bit rough aren't we love?"asked Harry slurring in his speech.

"Oh you have no idea." she replied kissing his neck.

"Darlin, I don't even know your name. I must be dreamin'"he moaned

"No."she answered in her feminine voice "You're having a nightmare."

Harry looked at her in confusion, then realized, she was right. She was no longer beautiful, she was hideous and ugly. She had limp,dark blonde hair, and where her hypnotic blue eyes were, were replaced with blank white eyes. Her beautiful hands once were, were talons. She was in rags.

Harry screamed.

In any other town, someone would have heard him.

But this was New York City. No one heard a thing.

------

The next morning, Sam was very careful as not to wake his brother. Dean asking him to leave the bar, presented the perfect opportunity to confirm the flight details with Jade. She was on the 9:30am flight from Salem. He had to get there with ample time. So he quickly changed and left around a quarter to nine trying to close the door as quietly as possible.

The click of the door closing only presented the sign to Dean that his brother had left. Dean didn't know where he was off to, this early in the morning, but before getting out of bed, he made sure his brother didn't come back. He waited five or so minutes before pulling back the blanket to reveal that he already had his clothes on. It hadn't been a comfortable night to sleep with all his clothes on, but Sam's face when he saw Sarah priceless. Dean smiled a small victory. He looked at the clock, it was almost 9 o'clock and he didn't know where Sarah was going to meet him, let alone did he know where Grand Central was. He headed out the door cautiously looking to his left and right making sure Sam wasn't around to play another gag.

Sam caught a cab on the corner of 42nd and Broadway. In the cab, Sam breathed and smiled in victory. Unlike the last war, he was winning this one by a long shot. Dean had no idea what was going to hit him. He was using his weakness of chicks against him. As the driver drove uptown, Sam caught only a snipet of the news on the radio, but not enough to realize that the banshee had struck again. It was about a took about a half hour to reach the airport and realizing he had some time to kill before she landed, Sam bought the newspaper. His eyes widened as he read the headline:

_Hell's Kitchen's Still Cooking with Murder_

Sam reached for his cell and quickly scrolled down to Dean's number, but then stopped himself. He couldn't call him now. Dean would want to know where he was. In fact, Dean was sleeping when he left.

Meanwhile, standing in Times Square, stood Dean trying to ask for directions to Grand Central Station. He zipped up his leather jacket. He had been standing there for almost 20 minutes asking for directions, but no one stopped, they just looked at him and kept walking. Did he have a monkey in his face or something? He looked at the time, it was 20 minutes to 10 and he was going to be late, if not frozen to death first. At the moment, he felt something in his hand and he looked down.

It was a dollar.

"Aww what the hell..I'm not homeless. Jesus Christ." huffed Dean

"You oughta get a hat and gloves man. This cold is brutal."commented a man impeccably dressed in a suit.

"Well I guess that's what happens when your asking for directions for 20 friggin minutes."answered Dean

"Where do you need to go man?"

"Grand Central Station. Someone is meeting me there and I'm gonna be late."

"Well, you walk straight down 42nd Street to Park Avenue and your there. No turns." the man answered with a smile

The brutal wind coming from the city's skyscrapers made the what seemed short journey into a long one. Dean entered Grand Central Station and realized finding a needle in a haystack would be easier than finding Sarah Blake in this terminal. Suddenly his phone rang, he looked at the window and picked up quickly.

"Sarah where are you?"asked Dean

"I'm by the big clock."

Dean looked towards the direction of the big clock and as the people made their way towards where they had to go, he saw her. Looking around for him. Dean could only imagine Sammy's face when he saw her.

"Sarah!" he called out, making his way through another set of people.

"Dean!"she exclaimed, hugging him, then pulling away. "You're freezing cold. Where's your hat..?And your gloves? Are you crazy? It's cold."

"I..left them at the hotel." Dean smiled through chattering teeth.

Meanwhile, at Laguardia Airport sat Sam totally engrossed in the newspaper. The airport was warm and toasty. The loudspeaker blared loudly, bringing Sam back to earth.

"Flight 2131 from Boston landing at Gate 13."spoke the seemingly cheerful robotic voice

Sam got up and folded the newspaper,stuffing it under his arm and he rushed to Gate 13. People were filing out of the walkway slowly and Sam waited a good ten minutes before Jade finally appeared in the walkway. She was wearing her usual black attire, a black turtleneck,black jeans, black boots that went over her knee and a black vest. She looked out at Sam and smiled waving. He rushed over and grabbed her bags.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." replied Jade as they began walking out of the terminal

"Nah, I didn't mind."Sam replied "It's great to see you again."

"Same here. How long has it been?"she inquired quietly

"About 4, 5 months."replied Sam hailing a taxi then looking down at the petite brunette that stole his brother's heart. Jade didn't ask yet, but Sam could tell, she was wondering how Dean was. After all, Sam kind of over exaggerated Dean's mental state. Not that Dean wasn't a crazy son of a bitch..but he wasn't crazy enough to jump off a building...actually Sam wasn't too sure.

It wasn't until they were in the taxi crossing over the Queensboro Bridge when Jade finally asked the tabooed question.

"How is he?"

"He's as well as could be expected."answered Sam. Suddenly Sam realized that if Dean did see Jade, he may very well jump off a building. "When I left this morning, he was sleeping."

"Oh."trailed Jade staring out the window as the taxi finally hit Manhattan. Finally she turned towards Sam and asked "So what makes you think this is a banshee?"

Sam only smiled. Like his brother, she was all business. They were perfect for each other, but they didn't even know it. It was as clear as day. Then he started on their progress from the past 48 hours, with the exception of the Long Island Iced Tea incident and the Sweedes. She listened intently, throwing in what she knew about the banshee legend, every now and then. The two were chatting like old friends by the time they reached the hotel lobby.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?"asked Jade quietly, unsure. They were standing in the elevator going up to the 10th floor.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled and..surprised. Very surprised."answered Sam

They got off the elevator and headed to the room. Sam began taking out his key when he heard Dean's voice behind it...talking to a..chick..? Sam panicked. Was that Inga? Helga? Or whoever he met earlier this morning? Dean worked fast alright. A little too fast. Quickly Sam turned to face Jade.

"Uh, I think he's still sleeping. I should uh..make sure he's decent."Stammered Sam

"Ok."answered Jade oblivious to the talking on the other side.

"Give me a minute."Sam requested as he opened the door to the room "Dean what the---Sarah?"

The camera phone went off. Dean grinned.

"Gotcha bro." answered Dean getting rather smuggly

"Oh really now?"shot back Sam taking out his camera phone and opening the door fully to reveal Jade.

Dean's smug expression changed as Sam took his picture. Dean's jaw dropped. Jade froze completly upon seeing Sarah, as did Sarah upon seeing her. Jade walked into the room and held out her hand as she said coldly.

"Jade Carrigan."

"Sarah Blake"Replied Sarah just as icily.

The two brothers looked at each other, then at the girls. Realizing what impression the girls had, they simultaneously switched sides so that Sam was next to Sarah and Dean was next to, or rather on Jade's side of the room.

Sam trying to break the ice between the girls, said "Sarah, Jade is a good friend of Dean's."

Dean retorted putting his arm around Jade and saying "Sarah is a good and I mean good friend of Sam's."Sam shot him a look and Dean shot him one back.

"OHHHH!" both girls replied in unison and began talking as if the brother's weren't in the room.

Dean and Sam watched the girls. It was amazing how fast things went from tense to ease. Dean pulled Sam by the arm into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What the hell were you thinking Sammy?!"he demanded

"What the hell were you thinking Dean?!"Sam shot back

"I told you not to call her. We could take care of it ourselves!"answered Dean beginning to pace.

"In the past half hour, I know more about banshees than you do."retorted Sam

"But you didn't have to bring her here."Dean exclaimed

"Would you shut up!? She'll hear you."

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Dean uncharacteristically

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyway Dean? You don't see me going all ballistic on your ass for bringing Sarah down here. As a matter of fact I'm glad to see her." Sam answered

"Sarah's different."mumbled Dean sitting on the closed toliet seat

"And how so?"questioned Sam slyly. Dean wasn't a good liar. Even though it seemed as if he didn't want Jade there, he most certainly did.

Dean knowing all too well that his brother could see right through him, put up a front and said "But I was going to give another crack at the Sweedes." he whined

"Give it up Dean. She's here and your happy. Now go greet her properly."

Dean got up and huffed "Fine." he said lamely trying to keep his front up.

He opened the door just as the two girls were walking out of the room.

"Hey." Dean called as Sam poked his head out "Where ya going?"

"Shopping." they said together as they closed the door and walked down the hall

"Women," Dean rolled his eyes, "You can't live with them and you can't kill them."

"Give me a break, Dean." Sam snapped.


	8. Revenge of Doctor Evans

**Chapter Eight**

"So you're saying this thing attacked last night?" inquired Dean.

"Yep." Sam answered, "Harold Mulligan."

"Missing his lucky charms?" asked Dean in a fake Irish accent

"Dude, you sound stupid. Stop. Now. Please." implored Sam, "And the papers don't say it anyway. It looks like another job for..."

"Dr. Evans." Dean said proudly, finishing for Sam. Then he looked at his watch. "How long does it take for girls to shop? They just met."

"Miss her already?" teased Sam.

"Shut up," snapped Dean, "I don't want to go to the morgue without telling them."

"Then why don't you call her?" Sam said, talking as if he was talking to a three year old.

Dean stubbornly muttered, "I don't want to call her."

"What'd ya say?" Sam raised both eyebrows.

"I said, why don't you call her, hotshot?" Dean retorted.

Sam huffed and began dialing Jade's number. At that very moment, there was a knock on the door. Dean opened it as Sam hung up,Jade and Sarah entered empty handed.

"I thought you went shopping."said Sam getting up to greet them.

"We did."answered Sarah."The bags are in our rooms. What'd you guys find out about that banshee?"

The two brothers remained silent in question.

"Jade told me everything. So what are you guys going to do?"

"Uh.."Sam stumbled on his words as Dean gave him I-told-you-so look. "We were going to the morgue, to investigate the next victim."

"We'll go with you."said Jade

"No."Dean immediately butted in

"Why not?" inquired Sarah innocently

"Because, this is work, not a field trip. You girls need to sign a permission slip."Dean smirked

"Besides, the less people that go, the less suspicious it is."Sam pointed out

"And how in the world are you going to get through to the dead body in what your wearing?"asked Jade staring at Dean

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"asked Dean defensively

"Nothing."Jade answered quickly turning away to hide her red face. There was nothing wrong with what he wore. Not in her opinion. The only problem was that his clothes were on. Period. Damn that dream she had yesterday.

"What are you two planning to go as?"asked Sarah

"Doctors."Dean answered "I'm Doctor Evans."

"From Medical Center?"asked Jade scoffing finally looking back at Dean. "Chad Everett? Give me a break."

Dean moved closer to her in defiance "What was that? You don't think I can pull it off? I did it two days ago."

Both Dean and Jade took a step back from each other to keep their G rating. Jade started to laugh under her breath. A laugh that became so infectious that Sam and Sarah started laughing as well. Dean put on a hurt look.

"So Nancy Drew, what do you propose we do?"he asked

"I'll take care of it."answered Jade

-----

"Hi, I'm Dr Carrigan. These are my associates. We would like to see Harold Mulligan's corpse please."asked Jade dressed in scrubs.

Behind her were Sam,Sarah and Dean also dressed in scrubs. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam and Sarah stifled the urge to laugh. The coroner looked inquisitively at Jade. She held her poise as he did. Sarah batted her eyes a little bit. But no matter what, the coroner looked at Jade and no one else.

"Are you related to Patrick Carrigan?"he asked  
"Yes--"Jade answered her tone turning flat. "I am his daughter. And you are.."

"I was one of your father's interns in Boston."answered the coroner "Wow little Jade, you've grown up a bit. You were in pigtails last time I saw you. You know, your dad always said you'd be a doctor. Now look at ya."

"Yes."Jade said firmly "Now may we see his body?"

"Sure Jade."

The coroner stepped aside and let the four through. They split up searching for Harry Mulligan's body. Sam was with Sarah and Dean with Jade. When both Sam and Sarah dissapered, Dean touched her shoulder gently and asked softly.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah."whispered Jade trying to keep her mind focused on the job

"I didn't know you were going to be a doctor."Dean remarked

"There are many things you don't know about me Dean."answered Jade looking everywhere but at Dean.

She knew he was staring at her. She could feel it. But nevertheless, Jade had to keep her mind on the case at hand. She lifted up the sheet and let out a scream and jumped...right into his arms, although she didn't want to. Sam and Sarah raced in.

"Is everything ok?"asked Sam

"I think we found Harry."said Dean still holding onto Jade

Jade turned toward the body bravely and gulped. She now could confirm what Sam and Dean already knew. "Banshee. An evolved version of the banshee."

With those words, she headed towards the nearest exit, followed quickly by Sarah leaving the two guys in the room. Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean.?"asked Sam "Everything ok?"

"Yeah."Dean answered "Everything's fine. Dandy.Great."

"Time to go?"asked Sam

"Yeah."answered Dean "Definetly."

------

A knock came on Jade's door later on that afternoon. It was Jade's umpteenth attempt to unpack but to no avail, Jade had only unpacked a few items before she started thinking about her parents. They had taken her to New York when she was very young. In fact, her father had taught her how to ice skate at Rockefeller Center. How she even made the trip today was beyond her, but she did it for good reason.

Jade walked over to the door and opened it to see Sarah standing there with two tickets in her hand. It only took her a moment to see that they were opera tickets. Sarah smiled.

"My father is an opera season ticket holder and he couldn't go to this performance, so I snagged these babies up. Great seats too."she began, then asked "Would you like to join me?"

Jade paused and stared at the tickets then at Sarah's face. She smiled a small smile and shook her head. "No thank you. I think I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"I know that the coroner got to you. I'm sorry."Sarah said apologetically "But that's no reason why you should stay in."

Jade quickly changed the subject "Why don't you ask Sam?"

"Do you think he would want to go?"Sarah asked inquisitively

"You won't know unless you find out right?"answered Jade firmly

"You're gonna be ok Jade?"Sarah asked again before turning towards the guys' room.

"Yeah Sarah. I'm gonna be just fine. Always am."

With those words, Jade closed the door and sat on her bed again attempting to unpack yet again. Once again her thoughts kept her from achieving her goal. This time her thoughts changed, especially with what she was holding in her hands.

Her black lace negligee.

She put it down in a huff.

"Sarah!" Dean exclaimed answering the door eyeing his brother. "What brings you?"

"I have two opera tickets for tonight and I was wondering if Sam would like to go with me?" asked Sarah looking puppy eyed at Sam, who was standing there staring at her

"Opera?"asked Sam

"Yeah."Sarah answered staring at him."I asked Jade first, but she didn't want to go. She said she's staying in tonight. She seems a little sad."Upon saying sad, Sarah eyed Dean who tried to inconspicuously go to the bathroom to leave them alone.

"Sad?"questioned Sam peering over at his brother.

"Yeah. I think that the coroner got to her."answered Sarah"So Sam, whadya say? Opera?"

Sam shrugged and nodded "Alright, I'll go."

"Great. Be ready at 7. We'll have dinner before hand."Sarah said before leaving the room. She turned back towards Dean and asked "Dean, what are you doing tonight?"

Dean shrugged "I dunno. Bar maybe?"

"Maybe you should take Jade out or something.."Sarah hinted before closing the door behind her.

Dean moved towards Sam and snickered "College boy is going to the opera."

"Shut up Dean." Sam said and then asked while going into Dean's wallet "Are you seriously just going to hit a bar?"

"Yeah." Dean answered then narrowed his eyes "What the hell do you think you're doing with that charge card?"

"I'm going to the opera Dean, I need a suit."

"College boy's gonna look nice for his ladyfriend."retorted Dean getting slapped in the arm by Sam

"Dude, cut it out. Sarah has a point. Maybe you should take Jade with you. Think about it. She'll keep you outta trouble." Sam pointed out "I'll be back."

With those words Sam closed the door behind him leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. He muttered through baited breath.

"Keep me outta trouble?" questioned Dean "Probably get me into a whole lotta trouble instead."


	9. Unchartered Territories

**Bring On The Banshee**

Chapter Nine

Sam heard a whistle as he straightened out his tie. He felt like he was a teenager going on his first date. In other words, really cheesy. He made a face at Dean, who had started to pretend he was sobbing.

"Hold me, Sammy...you've grown up. I'm so proud of you." Dean mocked.

"Dude, it's Sam," Sam snapped, heading towards the door. He then stopped and turned back once again towards his brother. "What do you think?" the younger Winchester inquired, spreading out his hands.

"You clean up very nice Sam," Dean remarked, nodding in approval.

Sam raised a finger at Dean warningly as he began, "Dude, if you decide..."

Sam rolled his eyes as he heard Dean groan. He continued, "...If you decide to go out with Jade and things are going good, can you please do me one favor?"

"Anything Sam." Dean grinned.

"If you're gonna do anything...please put up the do not disturb sign." Sam pleaded.

"She _does_ have her own room Sammy," snickered Dean, "So...whatever you do, don't step in unchartered territory..."

"OH GOD! TMI!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION, DEAN!" Sam yelled before rushing out of the room, trying to save his pure and innocent ears.

"Wait, Sam! I forgot to give you the play-by-play," Dean teased as he followed, "First, it's gonna be some kissin', and then--!"

There was a knock on his door. Dean huffed. Sam must've forgot his key. Dean swung the door open, grinning as he proudly proclaimed to the hallway,

"Hey, Sammy, I didn't tell you what she'd be wear--!" Dean stopped short upon looking down.

"What who would be wearing?" questioned Jade innocently, crossing her arms.

"Seems like you always catch me in mid-sentence, Jade," Dean toyed, his grin still in tact, "I thought you were staying in tonight."

"I am..." trailed Jade. She paused, waiting for Dean to step aside. When he didn't, she spoke.

"Uh...aren't you gonna invite me in?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...oh, sure." answered Dean stupidly, moving aside, "Uh, don't mind the mess. Just finished unpacking." he replied as Jade stepped in.

"Funny, I can't seem to unpack either." Jade answered, turning around to face him, "Where are you off to tonight?" she asked.

Dean shrugged, "Nowhere in particular." he said vaguely.

"Would that nowhere happen to be a bar?" she frowned in disapproval.

Dean's mouth dropped, but he quickly regained composure, "Why Jade Carrigan, what would make you think of something like that?" he asked slyly, grinning once again.

"No reason," Jade replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Just that maybe, if you were going to a bar...I just may join you." she looked at him, "That is...if you don't mind."

"What would make you think that I would mind?" Dean shrugged casually.

"Dean. Get serious. I know you would rather go out on your own. Meet a few...chicks." she said the last word coldly, as if it hurt to say it.

"Jade, I--!" Dean began, but Jade got there first.

"You know what? I'm sorry, forget I was even in here." Jade said with the wave of her hand, unaware she just moved his cell phone from the dresser to the floor. "Have a good time, tonight."

Jade quickly exited the room before Dean could react or reach out to grab her. That was one thing she didn't want to happen. His touch would send her body into shock and could possibly lead to more...well, other things. Not that the thought was a bad one, nodded Jade as she walked out in the hall, heading back to her room and closing the door. After all, the dream she had had two days prior seemed vivid enough. She shook it off however, and went back to her unpacking.

Again it did not last long, due to the knock on the door. She sighed and headed to the door, thinking it was room service. She did order one chicken platter with a Diet Coke on the side. Swinging the door open, she started speaking while fishing through her wallet to take out her money,

"So how much will that be?" she asked, looking up.

She froze at that instant. There, standing in the doorway, was Dean. Jade had to admit, his clothes were fabulous. Besides his leather jacket, he was wearing his ripped jeans, a denim button-down, and a black shirt underneath. Jade blinked a few times. He wasn't a mirage.

"I'm sorry, miss. You can't pay me till I dance for you." he joked with his trademark grin, opening his jacket a little. "What do ya say, sweetheart?"

"I thought you were room service." Jade answered, turning pink and looking away as she put her wallet in her purse.

"Now, c'mon, honestly, would a man this handsome be working in room service?" questioned Dean, still grinning, "Now, are we going out or not?"

"Out?" she asked dumbly.

"Me and you. You and me. The great outdoors."

"But--I figured you'd want to be...alone..." she trailed.

"Me? Alone? Out there? With a banshee on the loose? Are you crazy?" Dean answered, "So will you protect me? You know do your..." Dean made a hand gesture, mimicking Jade using her telekinesis.

Jade could only chuckle and shrug, "I guess so. Why not?" she sighed.

It seemed no matter how hard she tried to convince herself he was no good for her, he always seemed to prove otherwise. Still, nevertheless, always the pessimist, Jade was convinced that she was just a fling for him. A mere conquest. Nothing more. That, eventually, this infatuation would end with a one night stand and a heartbreak.

...Not that a one night stand with him would be a bad thing.


	10. Dean Knows How To Ice Skate?

**Bring On The Banshee**

**Chapter Ten**

"So what do you think of the opera?" asked Sarah, sipping a glass of wine during the intermission. She looked stunning in her black cocktail dress. Sam had barely said a word to her since he picked her up, but Sarah did feel his stare several times during the evening.

"Oh, it's nice." Sam replied, loosening his tie a little bit. Was it him or was it hot in here?

"What's wrong, Sam?" questioned Sarah inquisitively with a slight smile.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" asked Sam nervously looking down at her. She was beautiful. Even more so now many months since their last encounter.

"It is, a little. Do you understand what's going on in the show?" asked Sarah.

"Uh...no not really." Sam said honestly.

"Well then let me explain..." Sarah began explaining 'La Boheme' to him. Sam stared at her intently, listening to every word. His intent stare made her nervous. She pushed some of her hair back behind her ear and said shyly, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling on."

"No. It's alright. Thanks for explaining it to me." Sam replied, smiling "Thank you for inviting me." Sam silently thanked Jade for not accepting the invitation.

The bell sound came across the hall. Sam looked around quickly.

"What was that?" he asked

Sarah grabbed his arm and laughed, "That means the second act is starting. Now is the best part."

The opera was nearly over and Sarah found herself teary eyed. No matter how many times she'd seen 'La Boheme', she always found herself in tears at the finale. By the death scene, she'd always have a lump in her throat. Sarah felt a hand on top of hers at that moment, then a squeeze. She turned towards Sam who, like her, also had tears in his eyes. Their eyes met and she smiled at him.

She made a mental note to thank Dean later for having her come down to the city. Her thoughts trailed for a minute to Jade in her hotel room alone. Sarah laughed inwardly at her jealously earlier in the day. She should have known better than to think that Jade was clearly butting in on her and Sam. Sarah hoped that Dean did come to his senses and took her out. Like Dean, Jade too had lost a lot.

-----

"Two Long Island Iced Teas please." requested Dean by the bar.

"What the hell is a Long Island Iced Tea?" asked Jade.

"It's kinda like iced tea. With a kick." answered Dean.

"More like a kick in the ass." replied the bartender, bringing the drinks, "Hon, this has five different types of liquor. Can you handle it?"

"I've handled a lot of things." Jade replied sharply, "I think I can handle five different types of liquor."

Dean nodded, impressed, "You heard the lady." he smirked at her

Jade took a sip and made a face. "Smooth..." she whispered and watched Dean down his, "How the hell can you do that?"

"'Cause it's nothing," Dean replied, looking at her, "You drinking that?" he pointed.

Jade held onto her glass, "Yes I am Mr.Winchester, now back off." At that moment, Jade decided to do likewise and downed her drink and placed the empty glass down. She held her composure even though her head was spinning.

"Shall we do another round?" asked Dean smirking, even though he himself couldn't believe that she could down a glass that quick. He was impressed. Very impressed.

"Sure why not?" replied Jade. _Oh my God, how am I gonna keep this up?, _she thought. _This is what I get from trying to impress him. Now I am going to end up drunk, which wouldn't be a bad thing..._

She shook her head.

The bartender placed another glass in front of her.

Jade mumbled, "God help me." she then smiled and said, "You go first."

"Oh, no, no." Dean said, wagging his finger, "Ladies first."

"My point exactly." she said, smirking back.

"That's a low blow Jade. Even coming from you." he remarked, "Tell you what. On three, me and you, same time."

She nodded and grabbed her drink.

Both counted in unison, "One...two...three.."

Both slammed their glasses down at the same time. They shared a stare. Simultaneously, they grabbed their heads.

"Damn that hurt." she whispered  
"Yeah. What the hell..." trailed Dean, "I think we should go get some air."

A few minutes later, the two were walking down Sixth Avenue and 50th Street, the night air cold and bitter. Dean zipped up his coat and stuck his hands in his pockets. Jade put on her 180 earmuffs. He looked over at her and snickered.

"What was that snicker for?" she asked.

Dean shrugged, "I had a feeling you weren't the hat type."

"Seems to me, you're not the hat or glove type. Too cool for it?"

"Not so. I...left them at the hotel." Dean lied quickly.

"Yeah...whatever." she remarked, suddenly looking over to her left and coming to a complete stop.

"C'mon, give a guy a bre--!" Dean retorted then he stopped and looked over at Jade, who had stopped in front of Rockefeller Center and its ice skating rink."Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"My father took me ice skating here. It's where I first learned." she said quietly, then looked at Dean, "Would you mind if...?"

"Nah. Let's ice skate."

"You know how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I do." Dean grinned smugly.


	11. Hunters on Ice

**Bring On The Banshee**

**Chapter Eleven**

Why, on God's green earth, did he say he could ice skate?

Dean clung to the side of the ice skating rink. He tried to move away from the wall but slipped several times. Afraid he was going to fall, he decided the wall was the ideal spot for him.

Jade, on the other hand, was on her fourth lap around the rink. She skated with such ease that she almost looked professional. Dean could only watch from his spot on the wall. It was on her fifth time around that she realized where Dean was and stopped in front of him.

"I thought you said you could skate Dean." smirked Jade. Even after all these months of speaking on the phone, Dean still couldn't be upfront with her.

"I...can. It's...been awhile." Dean replied quickly, as if trying to cover his tracks. He nearly slipped, but he caught himself before she saw...or at least he thought so. Thankfully he had alcohol in his system to keep him warm.

Jade held out both her hands. Dean raised an eyebrow. "You want a hug?" he asked dumbly.

"I don't hug." she answered dismissively, "Give me your hands. Now."

Dean stared at her then at her open, gloved hands. He looked at her again. "No. I'm fine, really. Go skate. Have a good time."

"Give me your hands, Dean." she answered curtly staring directly into his eyes. She suddenly narrowed her eyes and Dean found himself being moved towards her. Afraid to fall, he quickly clung to her hands. "That's better." replied Jade, smiling.

"That wasn't fair." Dean retorted, "But I guess I will...hang on." he grinned.

"Down boy." Jade rolled her eyes. "Now, follow me and try to move both of your feet."

"Okay." he said, a little nervously.

"Dean...can you loosen up your grip on my hands? I don't have enough blood circulation." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh? Oh...sorry 'bout that." Dean loosened a little. But not too much.

Dean let Jade lead him along the rink to the middle. Then, she released his hands from her grip. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed and looking like a lost and scared little boy.

"Skate back to the wall if you're so scared." she said smugly, skating away and blowing him a kiss. "Bye..."

Dean couldn't move. He was paralyzed. How the hell was he going to get to the wall without her? Kids were skating by, laughing at him. He threw them several dirty looks and realized that if they could skate, then he could skate. After all, it probably wasn't even that hard. Dean took a step forward. Then took another one. Then just as he was about to take another step, Jade happened to come back around.

"Dean, you skate, not walk. Skate. Slide." she said as if she was talking to a six-year-old.

"Okay. Slide." he said as he slid his right foot forward. Then he slid his left foot.

"Good. Okay, come towards me." she said, putting her hands out again.

"I'm twenty-seven, not five. I can do this myself." he snapped.

"Fine." she answered, putting her hands up, "Since you don't need me because you're a 'big boy'."

Dean started sliding in her direction, trying to prove that Dean Winchester could very well learn how to ice skate, when he started to slip. Jade noticed and reached for him. In turn, Dean grabbed both of her hands just as he was falling backwards. Since he was so strong, Jade was powerless when he pulled her down...

Right on top of him.

"This is convenient." he smirked.

Jade was as red as a beet. She struggled to hold her face up, because if she did fall onto him completely, her face would be smushed up against his, and that would just be embarrassing.

...But then again, it wouldn't be a bad thing. Dean was right. This _was _convenient.

Jade debated with herself. Her logical side told her to get up, and then help him up. Then leave it be.

Her heart--or rather her raging hormones--was telling her to kiss him.

Jade, being a woman that was ruled by emotions rather than her head sometimes, leaned downward and kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled away and looked up, she saw that they were surrounded by a group of kids ewwing and giggling. Jade got up as quickly as she could and stood up. Dean on the other hand was still paralyzed.

"Dean, get up." muttered Jade.

"I'm a little detained, Jade." Dean answered before grabbing her hand and getting up.

"I think that's enough of skating for tonight." breathed Jade as they exited the rink.

"I think that's an understatement." retorted Dean.

-----

"It's really cold out tonight." said Jade as they walked back to the hotel a few minutes later. She looked up at Dean and stopped, "Aren't you cold?"

"What would make you say t--that?" asked Dean, zipping up his leather jacket and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Your lips are blue." she answered seriously, "Let's hurry before you catch pneumonia."

"It doesn't bother me...really." Dean said trying to grin.

"Yeah right. Besides, tomorrow night we're gonna be catching that thing that's killing those men."

Dean stopped again and put his hand up. "Whoa. Who said we? We is Sam and I." he said.

"In case you haven't figured out, you two fit its profile perfectly. You are both men." Jade said simply.

"Yes we are men, but--!" Dean began then put on a bad Irish accent, "--we are not Irish, ey, lass?"

"That has got to be the worst accent I have ever heard." Jade mocked, laughing.

Unbeknowest to the two, something was watching them from the buildings above. It moved down for a closer look of the two.

"Oh please, like you can do better?" retorted Dean.

Jade nodded and spoke with an Irish brogue, "Why, yes I can--laddie." she then latched onto his arm and leaned into him, walking down Broadway, both unaware that the thing had reached the street that they walked on. It was the banshee and she had shapeshifted into a redhead before heading into Club Pentacle.

About fifteen minutes later, the two reached the hotel and not long after that the floor where they were staying, in front of Jade's door. She opened the door and turned towards Dean.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked rather timidly, trying not to blush. It was weird asking him. He wasn't just some average joe and he was in no way near ugly. In fact, Dean was probably the most handsome man she had ever met. But she could never let him know that nor the fact that she was really beginning to fall for him. Guys like him don't settle for girls like her. They like their freedom and one night stands.

Dean shifted his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Actually, I think that I should go." He closed his eyes in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that phrase came out of him. About four months ago, he would've jumped at the chance to get into her room and stay there for the night. Now, with Jade standing no less than armslength, he wasn't so sure. He liked her alright. He liked her a lot. And it scared the shit out of him. Dean was close to no one except his brother. She wasn't just some chick he met at the bar. He opened his eyes to see Jade staring intently at him. Why did she have to stare at him all dewy-eyed and everything? He was trying to be a gentleman. "I uh, had a great time." he said, feeling stupid.

"So did I. Thank you for taking me out." Jade spoke quietly looking away. "If you didn't invite me out, who knows? I'd probably still be unpacking or sleeping or--!" she rambled nervously as she realized he was staring at her. She felt his hand touch her face to turn it towards him. "--reading...and--!"

"I think I get the point Jade." he said softly.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled away, "Good night, Jade."

Jade replied, stunned, "Good night, Dean."

Once she closed the door, Dean headed back to the room he shared with Sam and entered. He was sure that Sam would be asleep. He looked at his brother's bed.

It was empty and the bed was still made.

Dean grunted, "Where the hell is he?" he then thought and grinned, "Sammy, you devil, you."

Back in Jade's room, Jade picked up her black lace negligee and sighed.

"I guess it will have to wait after all."


	12. Amp it Up

**Chapter Twelve**

Although he was in bed, Dean was not asleep. He was wide awake as he laid on his side, facing away from the door. He was waiting for Sam (that dirty devil), and just waiting to interrogate him. Occasionally Jade would cross his mind, but Dean preferred not to get into those thoughts while in bed this time. Instead, he thought about hunting the banshee and Sam getting lucky (that dirty devil).

About two hours later, Dean heard the door open quietly. He grinned in spite of himself. He stifled a chuckle and waited until he heard Sam get into bed.

Once he heard silence again, Dean finally spoke,

"Well, well, College Boy is _not_ as innocent as he looks."

He heard Sam practically fly out of bed and the lights went on. "Dean?" he heard Sam say, "You're still up?"

Dean sat up and turned to face Sam, "'Course I'm still up, I'm not a sleeper," he grinned.

"Dude, I thought you were with Jade." Sam said. He looked a little embarrassed.

"I--was," Dean lied, looking away. If Sam knew that he declined Jade's offer to come into her room...he'd never hear the end of it, "I--actually just got back myself."

Luckily, Sam appeared to believe him, "Fine. Well, it's five in the morning. I'll get us some breakfast. What do you want?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Anything. I'll tell the girls to meet us here, we also have to plan everything out so we're ready for tonight."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know. We have to be organized so we can kill that thing."

Both Jade and Sarah joined the guys in their room about a half an hour later for breakfast. There were eggs, pancakes, french toast, juice and coffee going around. Neither of the girls had slept very much as well. Jade had been kept up by what might have been if Dean did not decline her offer and Sarah was still euphoric of what had happened between her and Sam. Discussion had finally began about what had to happen later that night.

"So how are we gonna kill this thing?" Sam asked Dean from across the table.

"We may have to use ourselves as bait," Dean said, "It's the only way to get the banshee to us."

Jade rolled her eyes, "That would be suicide," she said as she continued spreading the butter on her whole wheat toast.

"Excuse me?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow towards her. Sarah and Sam could only look at each other. _Here we go again, _they both seemed to think.

"It's suicide. Once your in the banshee's grasp, your a dead man," Jade replied, speaking like a schoolteacher speaks to her student, "first she hypnotizes you, then by the time you come to your senses, she lets out a horrid scream, while choking you as well. So not only are you choking but your eardrums are being blown to bits, not to mention your brain and your--!"

"Jade..." Sarah mumbled at long last, "Uh...we're eating."

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Jade replied, softening a little, "I didn't mean to be that graphic, I'm just trying to bring out a point."

Dean leaned in and chided, "Well then, what do you propose we do, Hermione?"

"I think all four of us should go and try to find her on our own. There is a Gaelic spell that can be done which will silence her."

"No way," Dean retorted. No way was he gonna sit back and let Jade do all the work again. It was unethical for a handsome hunter like him.

"Dude, maybe Jade is right. Maybe we all should go." Sam said. For once, he was on Jade's side, though part of him didn't really want Sarah getting thrown into the mess.

"So you're willing to put the girls in danger?" questioned Dean, leaning forward towards his brother, "Well, I'm not. I don't like it, we're not doing it, that's that."

"The ones that I think that are in danger here are you and Sam, that is, if you choose to go at it alone," snapped Jade evenly, "Sarah and I can handle it."

"Correction," Sarah blurted out timidly, "_I_ can't."

"Yes, you can, and you will," Jade said softly to her new friend. Sarah seemed a bit nervous about confronting a supernatural force tonight, and Dean's preaching about not getting the girls in danger was not helping, "I will be right there with you the whole way, Sarah."

"Oh, give me a break, what are you gonna do now, hold hands and have us sing kumbayah?" Dean rolled his eyes, "You're not coming, end of story."

"And since when are you the boss of me, Mr. Hot Shot?" Jade snapped.

"Since now." Dean replied seriously.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?!?!" Jade broke into a yell.

"All right already!" Sam quickly intervened before the argument could ensue any further, "Look, I think we should all compromise. Dean and I will go into the club first. Then Jade and Sarah walk in after."

"No," Jade quickly said, "Sarah and I go in first. Then you guys come in."

"To the Mission: Impossible theme, right?" Dean said sarcastically, "No. I don't like this. Not at all."

"Well, too bad, majority rules," Jade snapped, heading towards the door, "I'm getting the spell ready for tonight." She left without another word.

Sarah, a bit uncomfortable by the awkward scene, rose as well, "Uh, you know what, I'm gonna go get some sleep. We're gonna be busy tonight, anyway..."

Once Sarah left, Sam shot Dean a look.

Dean shrugged, "What?"

"You really know how to ruin a moment, you know that?" Sam said, crossing his arms.

"What moment? There _was _no moment," Dean snapped, "it was just careful planning. It's just gonna be you and me tonight, Sammy, that's it. I'm gonna talk to Jade later and tell her we can handle it."

"Dude, no. Okay? Just no." Sam shook his head, "Jade can help us. Why do you think I told her to come here?"

"To annoy the hell out of me." Dean pointed out.

"Well...yes, that _was _one of the reasons, but--that's not the big point! The point is, she's part Irish, she knows about the banshee, she can help us--defeat that thing!" Sam exclaimed, losing his patience, "she can help us, that's that. _I _say she's coming with us. Simple, careful, planning."

Dean could only sigh as Sam walked out of the room.

Sam knocked on Sarah's door. After two knocks, she answered.

"Sam? What's up?" she asked.

"Get ready for tonight," Sam said seriously, "we're _all_ going."

Sarah nodded, and closed the door. Sam sighed and went to Jade's door.

After a single knock, Jade moved the door open with her mind as she marched up and began giving Sam--or rather, she thought he was Dean--a piece of her mind.

"Now, listen, you sick son of a--oh, Sam. What's wrong?" she asked, her angry expression fading into concern.

"We're all going to the club tonight. Together." Sam said finally, "Get ready."

Jade nodded, "You spoke some sense into his thick skull, didn't you?"

"Sure did," said Sam, nodding, "I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be...," Jade shook her head. When Sam left to go back to his and Dean's room, she closed her door and leaned against it, saying the last part of her sentence,

"...it's that thick skull that made me attracted to him in the first place."

------

It was a noisy night in the club scene, Jade noticed as she looked out the window from her hotel room. She suddenly realized standing around wouldn't help the planning tonight, so she walked to her dresser and held up the piece of paper in which she wrote the Gaelic spell on.

As she reread the spell to herself, her mind traveled to Dean. Jade stopped reading the spell and placed it in her jeans pocket, biting her lower lip. Did he really care about her? Or was he just upset that he wouldn't be in the club alone to possibly pick up some tramp named Jane Doe and have a one night stand? Jade could never be sure when it came to that man. That was why Dean was so frustrating at times...and yet...

Jade shook her head when she heard a knock at her door. She sighed. Maybe it was Dean. Maybe he was going to apologize for being such a thick-headed son of a...

Jade cleared her throat and answered the door.

Sarah stood at the doorway. Jade had to admit, she was blown away. Sarah looked great. She wore a black top that showed some cleavage, but not enough to make her look trashy. The top was big enough to be a minidress, but Sarah had a denim skirt with a gold belt on below it. Classy. She wore makeup and her hair was loose and wavy. On her feet were black, strappy high-heel sandals.

"Wow..." was all Jade could say, "...what's the occasion?"

"The club, of course," Sarah replied, "it may be cold out, but the clubs are warm. Everyone wears stuff like this, no matter what." She looked at Jade, who was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans and black Chinese slippers, "...Jade, is that what you're gonna wear to the club?"

Jade looked down at her ensemble. She looked back at Sarah and shrugged, "Why not?"

"All right, come on, let me come in. You have _got _to wear something different." said Sarah.

Jade stepped aside, "Um...okay."

"Have you ever even been to a club, Jade?" Sarah said as she walked in and Jade closed the door. She began going through Jade's clothes.

"Uh, no. Never." Jade answered. She was glad she put her black negligee in a drawer somewhere else, so Sarah couldn't see it.

Sarah continued rummaging through Jade's clothes, "How come?"

Jade shrugged, "I just...never had time. I mean, after my parents died, I didn't really get to live...my life the way I wanted to."

Sarah nodded, "I see. I'm sorry I bought it up. It must be really hard for you."

"It is." Jade said. Part of her was surprised. Why was she even telling Sarah all of this? She barely even knew her. But then again, Sarah seemed like a perfectly wholesome and kind girl, and she was friends with Sam and Dean, so she could be trusted.

Now let's see if she could handle being friends with a witch.

"Ah!" Sarah rose and held up a black top that had a plunging neck. The straps were wide and covered Jade's assets, and her tattoo on her chest, "This would look great on you."

Jade raised an eyebrow, "I never wore that once. My old housekeeper bought it for me, but I thought it was...um...too revealing."

"It's not revealing, you've got to show your body!! This would look fabulous on you! Put it on while I find something to wear on the bottom..." Sarah tossed the top to Jade, and continued trying to find Jade a decent outfit.

Jade swallowed, and looked down at the top. She was a bit uncomfortable wearing something like this, but...

..._Dean _would love it.

Whoa, where did _that _thought come from? Jade blushed and shook away the thought, finally deciding to at least wear it. She went into the bathroom and took off her t-shirt. When she exited the bathroom, Sarah nodded proudly.

"It looks great on you! Look in the mirror!"

Jade did as was told. She stood in front of her full-body mirror. She didn't look half-bad. Jade nodded, and replied, "It's...okay, I guess."

"It is!" Sarah agreed, "Dean is not going to believe his eyes!!!"

Jade's eyes widened, but she quickly regained composure, "Uh...Sarah, I'm not dressing up just for Dean or anything crazy like that, but..."

"Oh, I know," Sarah said quickly, "but still, you're gonna look great, I promise you. I found black jeans for you."

"Good, I like these," Jade went back into the bathroom and changed into her black jeans. When she exited, Sarah held up black calf-high boots.

"You're lucky those pants are skinny jeans." Sarah said, grinning widely.

Jade felt like she was a teenager and her best friend was picking out an outfit for her high school prom.

...Hey, Jade kinda liked that thought. She never _did _go to her high school prom anyway.

Jade sighed and replied as she put on the boots, "I never really wore this stuff. I just throw on a shirt and jeans and my boots."

"You have a great style, you just need to amp it up a little," Sarah said, sitting across from her, "now where's your makeup bag?"

Jade finished putting on her boots as she looked up in alarm, "Makeup? I--I only wear lip gloss--!"

"No eye makeup?!?! You've got to play up those eyes, Jade! Be right back," Sarah made a mad dash to her room, and returned with her own makeup bag.

Jade swallowed, "Uh, Sarah, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, pulling out the hair tie in Jade's hair, "You should wear it out."

"Uh, actually, I kinda want it up," Jade tied her hair back again.

Sarah shrugged, "Suit yourself. Now sit still, I'm going to put eyeliner on. Look up."

"Sarah, are you really sure about this?" Jade asked, rather timidly.

"Definitely. You're gonna look great. Now just stay still..."

------

"Dean?!" Sam yelled on the other side of the bathroom door, "You've been in there for hours, man, I need the bathroom, too!"

"Yeah, yeah!" came Dean's reply from the bathroom.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing in there, hunting whatever's backing up the toilet water? Come on, we gotta go get the girls!" exclaimed Sam.

"Fine!" Dean finally opened the bathroom door.

Sam could not believe his eyes, "Uh...who are you?"

"Brad Pitt," Dean said slyly, grinning, "so am I picking up Angelina or what?"

Sam slapped him on the arm, "Quit it." Then he noticed Dean was covering one side of his face. Sam widened his eyes, "Dude...did you shave?"

"No." Dean said, a little too quickly.

"You did." Sam grinned, "And you cut yourself, didn't you? Too busy thinking about Jade?" he teased.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude, if you wanted more time, you could've just asked." he said slyly.

"I said shut up Sammy." he mumbled then turned to look at his younger brother, his eyebrow raised as he said, "This is a hunt." he began putting on this leather jacket.

Sam sniffed the air and asked, "Dude, are you wearing cologne?"


	13. Evil Shows Its Face

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam knocked on Sarah's door. Sarah opened the door, in her arms a long wool coat. Sam and Dean's eyes widened, yet only Dean was the one to mouth the word wow.

"Uh, Isn't it a little cold to be wearing just that?" questioned Sam who without looking jabbed Dean in the stomach because he still had his mouth open. Dean's wallet dropped out of his hand. Dean bent down to grab it.

"Yes it is cold outside.." explained Sarah "This is why I am bringing my wool coat with me. But in the club, it's warm. Jade?" she called out

Dean was crouched down picking up his wallet when another two legs appeared by the door. Black calf high boots, black skinny jeans..he was impressed. He wondered if Jade had pulled off the same type of top Sarah had on. His eyes focused on the top..

There was a black hoodie.

Dean got up and faced Jade, who had very dramatic makeup on her face. She was squriming. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah and Dean couldn't believe Jade had a hoodie on. The four stared at each other and said in unison.

"Let's go."

----

They stood on line outside Club Pentacle. The wind began picking up a little. Sarah stood close to Sam, while both Dean and Jade stood away from each other. Sam noticed that they both looked uncomfortable around each other. They hadn't said one word on the way to Club Pentacle. Nothing about each other or the banshee.

"So, how do we know the.."Sarah began then said quietly "thing is in there tonight?"

"Well, its hit the last three Thursdays."Sam replied "So how are we gonna do this? Ladies first?"

"No." Dean answered "Men first."

"No." Jade eyed Dean "Ladies first and solo. Men next."

"Bu-" Dean began

"That sounds fine Jade." filled in Sam throwing Dean a look.

A few minutes later, Sarah and Jade entered the club. Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack" had just started to play. It was crowded and men had already started to look at the two. Sarah looked at Jade and reached for the zipper on her hoodie.

"Jade, why don't you take that off? It's warm in here."

"No." Jade answered firmly re-zipping the hoodie. She motioned her head towards the bar. "Let's go to the bar and wait for the guys."

As the girls headed towards the bar, Sam and Dean entered. Dean's shoulders began moving to the music. The music wasn't bad. And neither were the chicks moving to the music. He could only stare. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned in alarm.

It was only Sam who shook his head and said "Dude, don't. Just don't" Sam's attention was drawn to the bar where Sarah and Jade were. "Let's go to the bar."

"My thoughts exactly." mumbled Dean, but not before eyeing one of the girls on the dance floor.

The two finally reached where the girls were at the bar. The club was starting to pack it in and the music was pounding. Sam motioned to Emma behind the bar for drinks all around. Dean leaned into Jade and yelled "So Nancy Drew? Any sign of it?"

Jade leaned in. "No Frank Hardy. Nothing hypnotic."

Sarah's head starting bobbing as the music changed yet again. Nelly Furtado "Promiscuous" began playing. Sarah reached for Jade "Let's dance. This song is awesome."

"But..."trailed Jade, but not before she had already been pulled on the dance floor leaving both Sam and Dean watching the both of them. Sarah was a pretty good dancer, very good, Sam noticed. He turned his head towards his brother who was looking around. He turned his head back to the girls on the dance floor. How in the world were they going to be able to find this banshee with all the girls in the club? thought Sam to himself. Under the dim light, they all looked the same. He then noticed that some of the men starting moving in on the girls, to get closer. Sam tapped Dean and pointed towards the direction of the dance floor. Sam mouthed Be Careful. Dean nodded taking a swig of his beer.

Dean watched his brother grab onto Sarah and they began dancing. He nodded his head in agreement. He did the right thing by bringing Sarah down to the city. His eyes moved from the two to Jade, still dancing alone on the dance floor. For someone who seemed uptight in her black hoodie, she could move. Very well. Infact, too well. The men that had surrounded her and Sarah had moved onto Jade completly and she started looking uncomfortable. Dean put his beer down in alarm. What if she moved them? he thought. And what if the banshee was in the crowd and saw that? Then what?

Then again, he didn't want her dancing alone or with any other guy.

He began moving through the crowd towards her, and when he reached her, her back was turned away from him. He gently put his right hand on her waist and she turned in alarm. She looked like a deer in headlights. But once Jade saw it was Dean and not some random guy, she relaxed. But only for that second. Dean pulled her a little closer to him and her nerves were shot completly. What the hell was he doing on the dance floor with her? She thought. She looked around at the guys who had suddenly began to scatter, although a few still dared to breakup the two. Dean leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think the banshee is on the dance floor Nancy Drew?"

"Frank Hardy, I haven't a clue." she said trying to pull away, but Dean resisted.

"Don't move away from me." he said in her ear. "The guys are finally leaving you alone."

That's why he came onto the dance floor. He noticed she was feeling uncomfortable. But then again, maybe that was an excuse for him to be near her, she thought. Had he been watching her dance? The thought made her blush and the room suddenly became very warm. Almost warm enough for her to take off her hoodie. Or not. She needed air. Now. But if she went outside, she could almost guarantee he'd follow her. She needed to go to one place he couldn't go. She muttered quickly, "I have to use the bathroom."

Before Dean could say a word, Jade rushed off the dance floor, leaving him standing there. Sam peered over and questioned him. Dean shrugged and headed back to the bar.

---

Jade leaned over the sink and breathed. She looked in the mirror at herself. That was close, Jade...too close. He could have yelled out what he wanted to ask and no one would have heard him. But he chose to whisper in her ear. And to top it off, the cologne he was wearing...he smelled nice. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the door swinging open. She panicked.

What if he decided to come in?

Jade looked. It was only a blond girl. She averted her gaze to the sink. Swallowing. The girl took out her makeup bag and stood next to Jade.

"Hey are you ok? You look...shaken up. Guy trouble?" she asked

"Sorta. It is kinda hot out there." replied Jade

"It is. Well look how covered up you are..." the blonde pointed at her "Weren't you just on the dance floor with that really hot guy?"

Jade looked up into the mirror to answer the girl. "Yeah."

The blond nodded in agreement. "Now I understand why you're so hot and bothered...I think..."she began her eyes suddenly changing to hypnotic blue. "You should go into the stall and stay there. Hide from him. He's not your type."

Jade hypnotized by the banshee's spell could only nod and comply. "I should go in the stall and hide."

"Atta girl." answered the banshee grinning evily.

Once Jade locked herself in the stall. The banshee looked at herself in the mirror.

She shape shifted into Jade. She listened intently to the outside. "Buttons" by PCD had began to play. What a perfect song. She put her hood up and as the first verse began, she strutted out of the bathroom, knowingly walking past her next victim.

Dean.


	14. Trauma and Guts

**A/N: I hope those who are reading this fanfic are enjoying it. I would very much appreciate if you were to review. I need feedback and opinions, as I am near completion of this entire saga I am writing.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dean and Sam were standing by the bar, Sarah had gone outside to look for Jade. Dean was about to take a swig of beer when someone bumped his arm and kept walking.

"God I swear...New Yorkers." he muttered. Sarah reentered, looking troubled.

"She's not outside." she said worriedly as she reached the brothers, "I hope she didn't leave."

"Dean, what did you do?" questioned Sam. He paused, waiting for Dean to answer.

"Uh, dude? Hello?"

Dean was looking past Sam, with an amazed expression on his face. Sam turned toward where his brother was looking and saw Jade on the bar taking off her hoodie and shaking out her hair. Dean moved up to get a closer look.

"Well at least we know she didn't leave." he said dreamily, as if he was in a trance.

Jade began opening her hoodie and took it off. The men surrounded the bar area. Jade began swinging her jacket around and threw it. Her eyes fixated on Dean's and the jacket landed on top of his head. Sarah could only comply.

"Well...at least she finally took that thing off." she replied.

"Yeah." muttered Dean, moving closer to the bar with the jacket in his hands. Jade beckoned him towards her as she crouched down to his eye level. Sam could only gawk. Apparently these two were about PDA. Too much PDA, too much TMI. Too much everything. The way Jade was grabbing his face and the way Dean was entranced, you would've thought they'd get a room. Jade was acting funny. A little too funny. She hadn't drank enough to justify it. And Dean was just too into her seductive dance for his own good. By the time Sam looked up at the bar, Jade had been carried off...no less than by his older brother. He turned toward Sarah who was open mouthed and shocked.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a voice behind them.

Both Sam and Sarah turned, wide-eyed.

"Jade?" they both asked.

"Yeah...where's Dean?" asked the real Jade.

"Holy crap." Sam said quickly "We gotta go now."

"Why? what happened?" asked Jade

"The banshee...turned into you...and.." Sarah tried to explain, but the poor woman was traumatized.

"Dammit--DEAN!??!" yelled out Sam. It was too loud in there, but he knew for sure that his brother was no longer there. "Oh shit. Dean is with the banshee." he said.

---

Meanwhile, the back door to Club Pentacle opened and exited both Dean and 'Jade'. She threw him up against the wall and began to kiss him. Rather passionately, he thought. But not minding it one bit. In fact, it was about time. Maybe, tonight would be his lucky night.

Jade looked up and asked breathlessly, "How about we go back to your room?"

"Why not yours?" he asked, "That way, it's just me and you. No interruptions." he grinned and kissed her back, he then asked, "So what will you be wearing?"

"Lace," 'Jade' answered.

"What color?" he asked, his grin fading.

"Red."

Dean snapped out of it. He looked at 'Jade'. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You don't wear red. Jade doesn't wear red." Dean said knowingly.

"You're right..."answered 'Jade', transforming into the banshee, her voice changing into a demonic one "She doesn't." She grabbed his neck and began choking him.

Dean shoved her elbows down and knocked her in the head with his own. It allowed him only a second to get free. But his head...ouch. Just then, Sam, Sarah and the real Jade ran around the corner. With the wave of her hand, Jade sent the banshee flying against the wall. Sarah suddenly stopped and stammered, "H--how did she do that...?"

"I'll explain later." said Sam taking out the gun from the dumpster and holding it up shooting at it. Unfortunately, the banshee dodged it and lunged toward Sam. Sarah jumped in front of him and yelled "SAM LOOK OUT!"

The banshee threw Sarah out of the way. She hit the wall...hard. Sam shot at the banshee again. Nothing was slowing her down until..once again it was moved by Jade. Dean grabbed the gun out of his brother's hand. "You have to aim for the heart."

"Don't Dean. It won't w--!!" Jade began, but not before being grabbed by the banshee and thrown against the wall beside Sarah. Sarah held her head and watched in horror as the banshee moved towards Sam and Dean, swatting Sam down and grabbing Dean again, the gun falling to the floor. The banshee had his neck and opened her mouth to scream. Sarah overheard Jade quickly chanting in Gaelic. Jade was standing behind the banshee. Sarah turned and widened her eyes.

Wait...Jade was knocked out next to her. Sarah turned back towards the banshee. Jade was still there and chanting.

Sarah muttered, "Oh, my God. Her spirit just left her body."

Sam quickly tended to Sarah and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Her spirit just left her body." was all Sarah could muster, "Is she dead?"

"No." answered Sam calmly, "I'll explain later."

Dean mouthed through the banshee's grasp, "Sammy--gun..."

Jade finished chanting the spell. The banshee let go of Dean, and turned toward astral Jade and began moving towards her. Dean grabbed the gun and pointed it at it. Astral Jade shook her head. "Dean, don't."

"Jade, are you crazy?" shouted Dean, still aiming the gun.

"Always." answered Jade calmly as her spirit returned to her body just as the banshee let out a scream.

But no sound came out. The banshee kept screaming trying to kill them all, to no avail. Finally it let out one last scream.

She exploded. Banshee guts sprayed all over the four of them, poor Dean, of course, getting the brunt of it.

Jade awoke and asked, "Did the spell--"she looked at Sam and Sarah who was still muttering in shock, and at Dean, then down at herself. "Oh. I guess it did." she shrugged.

Sam helped Sarah up, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

"Her spirit just left her body." she whispered, still traumatized.

"It's alright Sarah." Sam replied calmly, then he turned to Dean, "Dude...you..."

Dean stormed off ahead of them.

Sam rolled his eyes. Here we go again.


	15. Words You Can't Take Back

**a/n: I think that everyone is wondering..is this story ever finishing? We got 2 chapters to go..then onto another story in this saga. Psst..just so you know, since I don't always post everyday..the next two stories are done, so its just a matter of me posting..in between planning my wedding...to Jensen Ackles (I wish, but seriously I am planning my wedding). As always, I ask you to read and review. This chappy goes out to a fan of mine who follows my work on fictionpress, Lucy!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dean practically threw the room door open when they got back to the hotel. He said nothing to Sam, or to anyone for that fact. He just walked into the room and right into the bathroom. The next thing Sam knew, Dean had turned on the shower. A knock was heard on the room door. Sam opened it.

There stood Jade, luggage in tow.

"Jade? You're leaving?" Sam asked

"No, not yet. I checked out of my room earlier because Sarah and I were gonna share a room..but she's creeped out by my astral projection..so would you mind if we switched places? Sarah needs you..not me the freak." Jade half smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. They were sad eyes.

"You're not a freak Jade." answered Sam sincerly "You saved our asses tonight. You're a hero." Sam nodded and said "You'd be a great hunter."

"Hmph." grunted Jade "I don't think everyone feels the same way you do Sam." she answered as she entered the room. "Where's Dean?"

"Shower." Sam grabbed his bag "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Sam."

Jade closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. She was still gooey from the banshee and she touched her hair and grimaced. She grabbed her pajamas and waited. Dean exited the shower in a towel and from what Jade could tell, just a towel.

"Sammy, the sho-"Dean stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Jade "What are you doing here?" he asked "Where's Sammy?"

"I checked out of my room, because I was going to share a room with Sarah, but she kinda got freaked out by me, so Sam and I...switched." Jade answered getting up heading toward the shower as quickly as she could. "I hope you don't mind."

Dean looked away and said coldly "No. I don't."

"Dean--!" Jade began but then muttered incoherently "seems like you do."

By the time Dean understood what she said, the shower began running.

About 15 minutes later, Jade exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair. Dean was already lying down under the covers. But he was still awake. She unwrapped her hair from the towel and began angrily "I don't see why your so upset. We killed the damn thing."

"No." Dean replied sitting up "You killed it. I just played the victim...again."

"What do you mean again?"asked Jade for once trying to stay angry and focused on the argument and not on the fact that Dean was barechested...and god knew what else.

"Remember your great great great whatever aunt. Psycho witch?" Dean retorted hotly

"Oh puleese." Jade rolled her eyes, "If I recall I was the one who almost died. But not that you cared. All you care about is your own damn self and your damn one night stands. I'm sorry I came down here and ruined your fun Dean." Jade began, "But I came because..you know what forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Dean asked curiously "What wouldn't I understand?" his eyes followed her as she went to lay down on the opposite bed. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a black tank top and sweatpants. He could only wonder what was underneath.

Jade snapped "I shouldn't have come to NY."

Dean snapped back "Maybe your right. You shouldn't have."

Jade looked at him before turning off the light. A slight touch of hurt in her eyes. Dean could kick himself sometimes. But the words had been said and before he could take them back, the light was off and Jade's back was turned toward him. Dean stared at her in the darkness but not before turning his back toward her.

He thought he had heard a sniffle come from her direction. He was going to say something. But weariness overtook him and he passed out.


	16. To Fly or not to Fly?

**a/n: Ok, ok..incase your wondering, this is the second to last chappy. I'd like to take the time out and thank all who have stuck this story out. R & R please! **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dean's eyes opened as he realized daylight had broke. He looked at his watch. It was 5:30am. His back was still towards Jade. He felt kinda bad for saying that to her. She did save his sorry ass. And at this point he felt like one. He opened his mouth and began to (awkwardly) apologize.

"Look Jade. I uh..said some pretty bad things and I uh didn't mean it. I'm uh, glad you saved my sorry ass and I am glad that you came down to NY." he paused "Silent treatment huh? Well I deserve it." Dean laid on his back and said "I'm cold, I uh..need another blanket..but you uh have the other blanket..so I was thinking maybe we could share?"he paused and waited "OH COME ON JADE! I Said I WAS ..." he turned toward the bed.

It was empty. Jade's bag was gone.

---

Sam opened the door to see Dean fully dressed standing there with his hand over his eyes. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Dean? What the hell man?"

"Did I catch you two?.."

"No dude. Sarah is in the bathroom." Sam looked at Dean "Why are you dressed?"

"Jade's gone.."Dean replied "She left."  
Sam groaned "Dean, what did you say?"

"Why does it always have to be me?"retorted Dean

"Because you were an ass last night after we defeated the banshee." Sam reminded him

"Ok, ok. she said that maybe she shouldn't have come to NY "Dean mumbled "and I agreed with her."

"Oh god Dean, no way!"Sam yelled "She saved us all and you and your ego couldn't handle it. I can't believe you-"  
"OK SAM I GET IT! Now, tell me, how did she get here?" Dean asked

"She flew."answered Sam

"She can fly?"asked Dean

"No! She took a plane from Boston. She's probably at LaGuardia now." Sam stopped as Dean began rushing toward the elevator "Dude, she may be gone already."

"If I'm not back in 2 hours, assume I caught up to her."

"I thought you didn't care?" questioned Dean

"I do care damn it."Dean muttered "Now how do I get there?"

---

"What's wrong?" inquired Sarah watching Sam eyeball the clock.

"It's been almost an hour since Dean left." Sam answered

"Where did your brother go anyway?" Sarah asked. She had only heard some of their conversation earlier while she was in the bathroom. Jade had left. Apparently, Dean had said something to offend her.

"He's chasing after Jade. I don't even know if he made it."Sam answered exasperated. Had Dean not put his foot in his mouth, as he always seemed to do, this wouldn't have happened.

"They bicker like an old married couple." Sarah added. Most of the trip, all they did was agree to disagree...that is when they weren't staring at each other, if she and Sam weren't in the room..who knew what those two could do? "So is he going to bring her back?"

Sam shrugged "I don't know. Dean hates flying and --"

Sam's cell rang.

Without looking, Sam picked up and asked. "Well...did you..."he trailed

Dean answered "I made it.." he began

"Really? She's with you?" Sam asked looking at Sarah who looked hopeful.

Dean coughed "Uh no actually, I'm at the gate. I have a plane ticket in my hand and the flight is boarding."

"Dude what are you still doing in the terminal? Get on the plane." Sam replied.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Dean asked nervously. "I got the ticket damn it. Sammy, do you think if I ask them to bring her out they'll do it?"

"Dean..!"Sam yelled warningly, in the background he heard the final call for boarding. He closed his eyes and prayed that Dean would get enough nerve to board that plane. "Dude, that's the final call."

"Ok, ok..Gotta go." Dean replied hanging up. He stared at the open door. Bravely, he got up out of his seat and headed toward it. He handed the ticket to the flight attendant.

"Have a good flight sir." replied the attendant smiling.

Dean could only half smile "Thank you."

He walked down the tunnel and onto the plane. A male flight attendant smiled at him. On his name tag, it said "Kris".

"Sir, how are you today?" Chris inquired still smiling.

"I'm ok. Question, is there a girl wearing all black, her hair tied back on board?" asked Dean

"She's petite, about 5'2"?" asked Chris and as Dean nodded, he continued "Oh definetly, you can never miss that sense of style..she's in seat 22A..as a matter of fact..no one is next to her. Why don't you take it?" Chris winked

"Thank you." Dean nodded as he headed into the plane.

Chris looked at his fellow flight attendant and said "Oh I love it when two beautiful people get together."

Dean slowly moved down the aisle and spotted her looking out the window. The seat besides her empty. He paused and watched her for a second, not knowing what in the world he was going to say. Where was Sam when he needed him? Sammy always knew the right words to say. The only words that could form were.

"..Is there anyone sitting here?"

Jade answered without looking up at him. "No."

Dean sat down beside her and strapped on his seatbelt and let out a heavy sigh. Jade still did not turn and Dean inquired "I'm nervous."

"First time flyer?" asked Jade still looking out the window.

"My second..you?"he asked

"It's my second time too. I took my first flight ever a few days ago, to see someone, who I thought wanted to see me." Jade paused "But it turns out, I was wrong and the only one happy to see someone was me."

"What a loser.." Dean replied, then grinned and continued "What a handsome loser.."

Jade's eyes widened and she turned to Dean in shock. "Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean what I said earlier this morning Jade. I'm sorry." Dean replied, then asked "So you made your first flight to see me?"

"Yeah." Jade answered "But I know how you hate chick flick moments, as Sam says, so I didn't say any-"

Dean looked at her as she spoke and he couldn't help what happened next.

He kissed her.

The plane began to move and Dean looked up in alarm.

"Jade, we have to get off now." Dean implored

"Why?"

"Because, Sam is still here and so is the Impala." Dean began to say nervously "And..I hate planes. I really hate planes. Last plane Sammy and I got on..."

"Dean, relax. How do you think I feel?" asked Jade "But there is nothing we can do about it now, we're on the runway. When we get to Salem, we'll call Sam and have him drive the Impala up and everything will be..."

The plane began ascending and they both looked at each other. Dean grabbed Jade's hand and squeezed it.

He began humming Metallica.


	17. Sam's the new Dean!

**a/n: The end is here (for this story at least). As always, read, enjoy and review. Much Luv to all my fans..N.N.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sam snickered as he hung up his cell phone. Sarah had just finished exited the bathroom fully dressed. She asked "I take it that was your brother..?"

"Yep. That chicken shit got on the plane and.." Sam turned to look at Sarah and grin "He's in Boston right now. Unbelievable."

"Sometimes, people, including, believe it or not, Dean, put their fears aside for love." Sarah began "..just to be with the ones they love."

Sam looked at Sarah and his smirk disappeared. He hoped that Sarah wasn't beginning to become too attached to him. It was far too risky for them to be together. Especially with..the demon still out there. He could kick himself in the head for allowing his emotions to overtake him. He shouldn't have let them give into their passion, two nights before..or last night either. Shit! Where was Dean when he needed him... he was so much better at this than Sam was?

Wait, Dean was in Salem..with Jade, thought Sam. How the hell did that happen? Was he finally switching roles with Dean..? Sam's eyes widened. Nah. Dean was still Dean and he was still Sam.

"Sarah, what are you trying to say?" asked Sam, although he knew he shouldn't have

"We have been in three dangerous situations already...but I'm still here..because I choose to.." Sarah began "because..I'm falling in love with you Sam."

Sam tried his best to answer her as he sputtered "Sarah, uh..these situations we have been in..uh are minute compared to what Dean and I have been in.."

Sarah frowned and looked away. She began packing her things.

"Sarah, where are you going? I'm going to take you back to Salem.."

Sarah looked up, teary eyed. "I don't think so." she shook her head in defeat. "Sam, just tell me you don't feel the same way and stop dancing around with those words of yours."

"Sarah, I didn't mean..I mean..it's not safe for you."

"So it's safe for Jade? Sam, Dean went out on a limb to go find her and got on a plane with her."

"Sarah, it doesnt mean they are running off and getting married. Dean isn't that type. We can't promise anything because of what we do.."

Sarah cut Sam off and zipped up her bag. "Forget it. Forget I even mentioned anything. I'm going home. Have a nice drive to Salem." She exited quickly.

Sam grunted, then his eyes fixated on something on the dresser.

It was Sarah's train ticket.

----

About 15 minutes later, Sam entered Grand Central Station. He thought he could catch up to Sarah downstairs in the lobby earlier, but apparently, she wanted to get away from him alot faster than he thought. His phone rang and he picked up and answered frustrated as he looked up at the departures.

"Yeah?"

"Gee dude, sound a little more enthused." Dean retorted

"Dean, not now." Sam said annoyed. Dean had to go do something out of character and now Sam was paying for it. "I'm looking for Sarah."

Dean asked in alarm. "She's missing?"

"No. Not missing. She left and I'm at Grand Central Station looking for her."

"What did you say Sam?"

"I didn't say...anything. That's the problem." Sam answered knowing if Dean heard Sarah told him she loved him, Sam would never be able to live it down. "I gotta go Dean."

"Dude, whatever you said, I'm sure it wasn't worse than what I said. You're far too nice." Dean began "..and when you find her, because you will...drive her home or to Salem or wherever. And have a good time." he smirked

"Shut up." Sam answered before hanging up. He looked at Sarah's ticket. Then at the board again. There it was..

11:00am Boarding Now

Sam's eyes widened and he rushed past people to get to Sarah's train. He ran down the walkway and saw her walking towards the open train door. He yelled out "SARAH!"

Sarah turned in shock. "Sam?" she asked, believing her eyes played tricks on her, but as Sam got closer to her, she knew he was real. She looked up at him. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Sam shows her ticket. "You left something behind." he smiled sheepishly. "Sarah, I can't promise you anything. But.."

Sarah put her finger to his lips and said "Don't. It will have to be enough."

"So, how about I drive you home?"

"But what about Salem?" she asked

Sam grinned "I think Dean can handle himself." he leaned down to kiss her and grabbed her bag as they walked out of Grand Central together.

The Impala left New York City about an hour later.

-END OF STORY-


End file.
